Bound to You
by Silence is Silver
Summary: "Klaus will never let anyone else have you, Era. You know this. Klaus deserves to die. You know this too." He told her.  "I won't betray him. You'll have to kill me."  "I will if you get in the way."
1. Evil Bitch from Hell

**A/N: Ok to start off…this is my first story in a long time. I got busy with life. This story centers around my character, obviously. She's not good…she's actually quite evil at times. And she won't change completely by the end of it. It's a Klaus/OC/ Jeremy. When I started this story, I was quite sure who I thought she was going to end up with and now in the middle of the story…I don't know anymore. So it'll be up to my readers. If people seem to like, I'll post more…if not…oh well I'll probably delete it. So first chapter….Oh and Elijah is not dead in this. The time line will be a bit skewed. This is about a week or so before Homecoming. Damon is with Elena now. Screw Stephan. I own nothing you recognize.**

The body beneath hers began to go limp. His heart beat slowed before stopping completely. It was a lullaby to the vampire's ears. The woman raised her head from the man's savaged throat. Licking her lips clean of blood, she climbed off of him. Poor guy, all he had wanted was a quick screw with the beautiful woman that had sashayed her was into the bar. What man would have said no? A 5'10 woman, all legs, big breasts, with fiery red hair to her ass was all the man could ask for. The smile that was on her lips was one of "let me suck your dick" that held promises. The woman could only look at the man with disgust. He wasn't even a good lay. She began to dress when her phone rang.

"This had better be good," She said her voice tinged with annoyance.

"It's Rebekah. Nick told me to contact you. He needs you. He's in trouble. He needs you to watch over the doppelganger. I'm afraid the vampires here might try to wake Michael."

"Where?" The vampire quickly wrote down the address.

"On my way." The dial tone sounded. Klaus was in danger. That was all she could think about. She left the body. Someone would find it in the morning. All that was left of her presence was the skid marks left in the parking lot.

"Are you positive?...Alright." Elijah hung up the phone and leaned his head against the door. Era O'Conner was coming to Mystic Falls. There would be nothing he could do to stop her. Excitement and dread filled him as he thought of her arrival. He missed his old friend, yet knew the reason she was on her way.

"Why the long face, Ellie?" Damon Salvatore asked, with a scotch in his hand.

"Don't call me that. Call the vampires and humans in your little group. We've got something to discuss."

"What is it?" Elijah sighed.

"Era O'Conner is coming to Mystic Falls." The glass of scotch fell to the floor, shattering.

"Era O'Conner? As in Klaus's prodigy…Evil bitch incarnate?" Damon asked, eyes wide.

"She must have heard about us planning to summon Michael. I don't know how, but I do know that if we're not prepared she will kill you all." Damon nodded before picking up the phone.

"Who the hell is Era O'Conner?" Caroline asked, sitting on Tyler's lap. Elena sat on Damon's, while Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric stood.

"She was…is Klaus's prodigy; the first person he ever turned 900 years ago," Elijah explained. While he wasn't particularly fond of some people in the group, they were really the only friends he had. He didn't want any of them to get hurt, which Era would inevitably inflict.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Someone must have informed her about Michael. She has her connections. One thing you must know about Era is that she is fiercely loyal to Klaus. They spent the better part of 800 years hunting together. She is not to be trifled with, for she has no regard for human life."

"She was sired?" Tyler asked. He was excited to meet someone who understood the burden of being sired; the constant demand to please your sire no matter what the cost. Caroline tried but came up short.

"No, she's not. Her and Klaus's story is complicated and long. We don't have time to discuss it. Klaus values her life as much as Rebekah's. She's his best friend. We can't kill her. Even I won't be spared if something were to happen to her by my hand," Elijah finished. He didn't mention that he wouldn't kill her even if Klaus didn't care. She knew that and had spent the last 900 years, using that to her benefit.

"I haven't heard much about her. Only that she's brutal and has no preference to who she kills," Damon pondered.

"I could cast a protection spell," Bonnie said, excited to be the only one in the group with a solution. Elijah just shook his head.

"A witch friend of hers made a necklace specifically for her. It prevents magic from being performed against her." Bonnie looked deflated.

"How do we stop her?" Jeremy asked.

"You don't," A female voice from the door replied. Era smiled as the humans as the humans in the room scattered back in fear. Humans were so easily frightened that it almost made her sick to her stomach. Her eyes were pulled towards Elijah.

"Elijah, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here…plotting against your own brother," She tsked. Elijah took her in with his eyes. She hadn't changed. There was still that gleam of a predator in her eyes and the twinkle at the prospect of someone being killed.

"Hello Era. It's been awhile. Last time I saw you was a hundred years ago in Paris." That was when she had departed from Klaus. A small shiver went through his spine as he remembered Klaus's temper in the year after her absence.

"Last time I saw you, you weren't hanging out with simpering high school students. Lowering yourself much?"

"Charming as always, Era." The vampire moved her gaze around the room.

"Damon Salvatore is getting it on with the doppelganger. What would Katherine think?"

"I don't care what that little bitch thinks," Damon replied, eyes narrowed. He didn't know how she knew about him, but the gleam in her eye stated that she knew more than he wanted her to. She turned to Jeremy.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jeremy wouldn't back down. He knew how vampires worked, and to show fear was to show them weakness.

"Jeremy." His tone was almost casual as he answered her. She smiled.

"You look good enough to eat," Era said. Jeremy couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. Era's smile widened and took on a feral edge.

"Enough, Era! If you were here to kill them, you wouldn't bother with small talk. Why are you here?" Elijah demanded.

"To help you." Elijah's mouth dropped open.

"Why? You would never betray Klaus." Era moved with super human speed, and pinned him to the wall. Her fangs popped out and she snarled. The woman knew Elijah wouldn't kill her and she would take full advantage of that.

"I would never betray him, unlike you. I'm trying to help him by protecting that little blood bag that's the key to his hybrids. I won't let you waken Michael either. I'm here to make sure you behave. Then when he comes for his doppelganger, I'll leave with him." Elijah pried her hands off of his neck and pushed her away. She didn't resist and stepped back from him.

"You're going to help protect me?" Elena asked. Era smirked.

"My concern is not for you. I'd kill you myself if I thought Klaus would forgive me for it. I'm protecting Klaus. If you happen to live, then that's good for you."

"Why is Klaus so terrified of Michael? Why are you? Elijah won't tell us anything about him," Damon said.

"Not my story to tell. I'm not going to help you with concerns to Michael. The only thing I'm going to do in that aspect is to prevent you from waking him. Now I've talked and I'm tired. The guy I drained before I came here put up a bit of a fight. Now where am I staying?" Alaric glanced at Damon who nodded.

"While you're here, you're not to kill anyone. We have blood bags in the basement," Damon said. Era wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh no. I'll just have to find a donor." She looked at Jeremy. "How about you, handsome? I promise I won't drain you…yet." Her smile was dangerous. Jeremy took a step back.

"Back off, Era," Elijah said tiredly.

"Spoil my fun. I could've made it worth your while. Now where am I staying?" Damon got up and showed her up the stairs. She gave a little wave at Jeremy before disappearing upstairs.

"Well that was…unexpected," Caroline said.

Era sat by the window as the door opened.

"What do you want, Elijah?" She asked, not even turning around.

"Who called you?" He sat beside her.

"None of your business." He knew he would get nowhere else. Era was more stubborn than anyone he knew. Once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Then can I ask why you left Klaus?" He had always wondered in a way. After Era left, Klaus had gone into a rage. The villages surrounding them had suffered.

"After Jonathan I needed time away. He understood…or at least I had hoped he did. I've always checked up on him. I planned on returning to him later this year before this all happened." Her expression was pained yet a little wistful.

"How can you still be loyal to him, Era?" He asked, frustrated.

"How can you not? He saved both of us. My loyalty to him has no bounds. You are his brother…his family. I don't understand how you aren't loyal to him." Elijah looked away and grimaced. He had thought she might have understood. Klaus had caused her pain in the past, but it didn't matter. Elijah knew Klaus had to die before he made an army of hybrids. Era would only stand in the way.

"You are the only woman Klaus ever loved besides Rebekah and our mother." Era smiled at this. Any thought of Klaus usually did.

"How is Rebekah?"

"Stubborn as ever." Era just laughed. "Just to warn you…Elena's ex, Stephan, is Klaus's lap dog. He's been assigned to protect her."

"Stephan Salvatore? Quite the love triangle, isn't it?"

"It grows tiresome." They laughed together, and Elijah got up to leave.

"Be careful around him, Era. I'm glad to have you back to help, regardless of the reason."

"I've missed you too, Elijah. Goodnight."

**Ok…There it is. Any questions just comment them to me. I know Era seems invincible right now…she's not. She's going to get her ass kicked a lot when Michael comes into play. Ok. Now that I've given that spoiler…Review so I know what to think/ Thanks for reading.**


	2. School, Vodka, and Blood

**Thank you for the review I've gotten. It makes me excited again to write. I've been writing stories for a while but I never felt the desire to post them, until my family said I should…if only to get them out of my head. I want to make this clear…Era won't be good. Not even close. She may soften. (I don't want to make her totally unlikable.) But I wanted her to be a dark character…I wanted her to be someone you didn't know if you approved of. She's done horrible things and doesn't feel bad for most of them. She is Klaus's prodigy after all. Ok…on with chapter 2. I own nothing you recognize. **

Era woke with the sun streaming on her face. Her lips curved into a smile. She began to get ready, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair went in low pigtails that reached past her stomach. Era had no desire to go to school, and Klaus himself was going to make up for her having to. She had tried once in the 50's but hadn't lasted the day. Humans disgusted her. The only thing on their mind was the next test or who they were taking on a date. They never knew that their classmate could kill them quite easily…and she had on several occasions. She walked down the stairs, and Stefan whistled.

"You must be Era. I was told we'd have a house guest, but they didn't say she'd be beautiful." Era smirked.

"And they told me Damon had a brother. Too bad Damon is the better looking one." The smirk fell from Stefan's face. "Let me make myself perfectly clear; I'm here to help Klaus. I'm loyal to him without having to be compelled, and I have no respect for those who are only inspired to have loyalty because of it. Stay out of my way or I'll hang you upside down from a tree, slit your throat, and then watch you bleed all over the ground." She brushed past him and sent a flirty wink at Damon.

"Where are you headed?" Damon asked.

"School. It's the easiest way to keep an eye on your little blood bag. I need to find Rebekah, and then maybe someone to eat." She smiled before exiting.

The school was mundane to say the least. Era weaved in and out of the crowd. She was hungry, and would have to get something to eat soon. The humans never knew how tantalizing their pulse was. The slow beating pounded against their skin, as if it begged to be free. Her fangs would pierce the skin, sending a fountain of blood shooting into her mouth. The taste would be exotic and fierce. Each person had their own taste, whether it was plain to almost spicy. She sighed and shook her head. No point in thinking about it right now.

"Oh I'm going to be bored here." Era spotted Jeremy by his locker. "Mm yummy." She walked up to him and waited for him to notice her. He jumped when he did.

"Hello Jeremy. Want to show me around school?" She asked, smirking. He slightly glared at her.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea," He replied, trying to walk away. Era raised an eye brow.

"Big sister told you to stay away from me. Do you always do what Elena tells you to?" Jeremy stopped to glare at her. He opened his mouth to reply. Elena walked up and interrupted.

"Leave my brother alone." Era chuckled. Her hand shot out to grasp Elena's throat and pushed her against the locker.

"Don't test me little girl. I might just find a more painful way to get your blood for Klaus. He only said to keep you alive. Never said anything about what condition you have to be in. Understood?" Elena nodded as much as she could.

"Back off," Jeremy said, holding a vial of vervain. Era bared her teeth in a smile, and raised her hands, palms forward.

"See you in class," She said, leaving Elena rubbing her neck.

Era walked into the class of the vampire hunter. Rebekah sat in the second row, her back to her. She was just as Era remembered. This woman had been her only girl companion in the centuries.

"Hello Rebekah." Her head snapped up as she heard the familiar voice. Rebekah tackled her in a hug.

"How've you been? It's been a century since I saw you last."

"About that," Era replied, smiling. Alaric cleared his throat

"We'll talk later." Era nodded and took her seat. This was going to be a long day. Era hoped she could get through it without killing someone.

Rebekah took her to her table full of fashion drones. Era raised an eyebrow at Rebekah. Since when did human company matter to her? They weren't even good company, droning on about the dance coming up.

"What? They do everything I ask. It's nice," Rebekah said, dismissing Era's look of disapproval.

"It's too easy," Era said, rolling her eyes.

"Compared to you, who has to do everything the hard way," Rebekah shot back.

"They scream louder when you do," Era whispered back, causing Rebekah to smile.

"You were always so vicious."

"Learned from the best." Rebekah laughed and turned to talk to her fashion drones. Era glanced over at Elena's table. They were bent over, talking quietly. She guessed they were talking about her, and what to do about her. Era caught Jeremy glancing at her, and she winked. He looked away quickly.

"Got your eye on someone, Era?" Rebekah's voice broke through her distraction.

"Thinking about taking the Gilbert boy for a ride," Era replied, smirking.

"Oh yes…he does look delectable, but I'm after the hybrid."

"Be careful. Klaus won't be happy if you fuck up his first hybrid," Era warned.

"Oh he'll make more if something were to happen to him," Rebekah replied. Era sighed. She was so stubborn. Era remembered all the times they would have girl talk. Rebekah had a shortage of girls to talk to in her life. They used to complain about how dumb Klaus could be sometimes, though they both loved him.

"So, Era, tell us about yourself. Do you plan on coming to Homecoming?" One of the blonde drones asked.

"Of course she does," Rebekah answered before Era could. She raised her eyebrows at the girl. Rebekah sent Era a pleading, yet smug look.

"Who do you plan on asking?" Another asked.

"Not sure. I might go alone," Era replied.

"I bet plenty of boys will ask you." Era rolled her eyes. She went back to ignoring them.

The end of the day couldn't have sooner.

"Ugh now I remember why I never went back to high school after the first try," Era said to Rebekah. She laughed.

"How about some alcohol? All they have at that house is scotch or bourbon. I remember your love for vodka." Era smiled.

"A girl after my own heart." They walked to the liquor store. Era chose the most expensive bottle of vodka, a case of corona, and a bottle of cranberry juice.

"Total comes to 130.00. May I see some I.D?" The cashier asked.

"You don't need I.D." Era replied, looking into his eyes. The cashier's eyes became hazy as the effects of compulsion set in.

"Of course I don't." Era paid and took the bag. She gave the cashier a sultry smile before they started to walk towards the Salvatore house.

"So what have you been doing the past one hundred years?" Rebekah asked as they sat in the study.

"Traveling mostly. Feeding and fucking along the way." Rebekah laughed. Era took a sip of the cranberry juice and vodka, while lighting a cigarette.

"Klaus went crazy after you left. Went into a rage that even scared me. Why did you leave?" She asked softly.

"We'd been together for 800 years. 500 of which were spent as lovers. I needed some time to know I could survive on my own. Then the whole thing with Jonathan happened…I needed time." Rebekah looked away. "I was planning on returning to him later this year." Rebekah searched for the words. She settled on trying to change the subject.

"So are you going to make Gilbert take you to Homecoming?" Her voice picked up in excitement at the prospect of Homecoming.

"Bekah, you're acting like a mortal teen. We're vampires. Mortal dances are beneath us," Era said lazily.

"A vampire has time to experience everything. This is one of those things. They didn't have this kind of stuff when we were growing up. You ARE coming. If you don't want Gilbert, then we can compel someone else for you to take advantage of and drain dry." They both laughed. Damon walked into the room at the sound of their laughter.

"What are you two gabbing about?" He asked.

"How many ways we can torture your blood bag without killing her," Era replied. Damon was in front of her in seconds, fangs bared. Rebekah looked at Era in excitement.

"If you touch Elena, I'll…" Era stood, her own fangs popping out.

"You'll what? Let me remind you that if you want to start 'my fangs are bigger than your fangs', you might want to remember who you're talking to. I haven't gotten my reputation by sitting docile and doe eyed." Damon glared at her. Era had no doubt that he would try to kill her if she gave him the chance. She stubbed out her cigarette. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find someone to eat."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't kill anyone." Damon said angrily.

"I lied," She called back as she walked out the door.

"Elijah!"

"It's no point. He can't control her," Rebekah said.

"Why wouldn't he just kill her? He's older and she's annoying," Damon replied.

"Because he loves her. She's brutal but there are sides to her only someone who spent centuries with her would see. Add to the fact that if he did, there would be no place on Earth he could hide from Nick. Stay clear. You may get the chance to kill her but if I were you I wouldn't take it. It won't only be my brother after you, but me as well." She walked out of the room.

Era pulled back from the man she had lured into the woods. She hadn't killed him. As much as she hated rules, Era knew she'd be in a town full of vampire haters for a while. At least until Klaus got his ass back here. She missed him. A hundred years had given her enough time to forgive him. Era just hoped he forgave her for leaving. The time a part from him had been torture but necessary. Her eyes went back to the man in her grasp.

"Remember nothing. Go get yourself some juice and cookies." The man walked away like a robot.

"Well well…look who we have here?" Stefan stood, leaning against a tree. Era rolled her eyes.

"Can you sound any more B movie?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" Stefan smirked. Era just laughed.

"I don't respect lap dogs."

"Though aren't you one yourself. You've been Klaus's bitch from the moment you were turned." Her smile dropped from her face.

"I'm not someone who had to be compelled. Klaus and I were equals," Era said angrily. Stefan smiled, knowing he was getting to her.

"He is a hybrid and an original. You aren't anymore an equal than I am." He walked away, satisfied. Era slammed her fist straight through the tree next to her, causing it to fall. Maybe she should have killed that guy. It always made her feel better. That stupid vampire had no right to speak to her that way. He knew nothing of her relationship with Klaus. He didn't know of the centuries they spent together. She wouldn't let him get to her. Era was confident of Klaus's love for her. A smell caught her nose and she smiled again. She raced towards the scent, before coming to a stop. Jeremy was walking down the path. He appeared to be mumbling to himself.

"All alone?" Jeremy glanced over at her as if he wasn't surprised. "Were you expecting me?"

"Not really," He replied. Looking briefly to his left and sighed.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She began to walk to beside him before he could answer.

"You're going to anyway." Era just shrugged.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am." She stopped. "Well that's a lie actually."

"You maim and kill with no remorse. You've threatened my sister twice. Excuse me for not jumping for joy you're here." Era chuckled.

"It's an easy way to live. I pity you for your humanity. It always gets in the way of what needs to be done. You're spunky though. It's been awhile since I've been human. I'm afraid I don't hold them in high regard. Women in my day were treated as chattel."

"Where are you from?" Jeremy hated that he was curious.

"Ireland. I was 19 and a prostitute when Klaus found me." Jeremy snorted.

"Prostitute? No wonder you hate men." Era laughed cruelly.

"Well I had an awesome rack, perfect for attracting customers." His eyes widened before he started to laugh against his will.

"So about this Homecoming business... I want you to accompany me." Jeremy looked wary.

"Are you commanding me to?" He demanded. Era twisted a finger through her hair and smirked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't force my way with everything. Compelling is a last resort for dates. I prefer them willing." Era thought to the man she had compelled in the woods and smiled. That didn't count as a date.

"I don't think so then," He replied cautiously.

"Hmm pity. I'll just ask one of your little friends, but unlike your life, I can't guarantee they will have theirs by the end of the night." She started to walk away. Era knew he would stop her. He was too noble not to.

"Wait!" She paused. "I can't let you do that. I thought you only wanted willing dates," Jeremy said angrily. She turned around.

"I never said that I wouldn't blackmail you to make you willing." Her smirk was deadly. She ran her hand over his chest. "I'll call you later with the details." Jeremy was left defeated, and yet a bit excited. He promptly tried to squash the feeling.

**Ok please tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please.**


	3. Jeremy, Elijah, and Klaus

**Ok to address the question I was asked…Elijah is alive because in my story Klaus never killed him. He left him behind to watch over Rebekah. Rebekah doesn't know about his plans to help awaken Michael. The Halloween episode will happen after Homecoming. Jeremy can still see Anna. Any more questions, just ask. I own nothing you recognize.**

Era skipped up to Rebekah's room. She was all smiles.

"Rebekah!" She burst in and the sight before her made her pause. Rebekah stood in front of the mirror, a beautiful red dress on, looking pensive.

"You look beautiful." Rebekah turned around and smiled. She looked wistful, almost human.

"I was trying to decide which dress to wear to the Homecoming dress." Era smiled and stroked Rebekah's hair as she turned around to look in the mirror again.

"I think you've found it," Era said smiling. "If I were a man, I'd be all over you."

"Remember our experimental phase?" Era shuddered and they both laughed. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I've convinced the Gilbert boy to go to the dance." Rebekah jumped on the bed, now in normal clothes.

"Oh really? How'd you do that?" Era grinned at the memory.

"I told him that if he didn't go, then I'd compel one of his friends to. I told him I couldn't guarantee their lives like I could his. I didn't compel though." Rebekah giggled. She got up and began looking at the vast amount of accessories littering her vanity. They had, no doubt, been bought recently. She looked at one of her best friends and felt sad. Rebekah had missed out on a lot of experiences…on a lot of life. She shuddered in anger as she thought of the reason, the bane of their existence. Michael. If she ever got the chance, she'd drive a stake through his still heart. Era had only met Michael a handful of times, and he knew more about her than she cared to know. He knew she was Klaus's weakness. The few times she had met him were the most terrifying of her life. Each time, Era had been convinced Michael would kill her. Klaus always came. He would always come.

"Do you ever think it'd be better if we had never been made vampires?" Rebekah asked softly, breaking Era's concentration.

"No, I love being a vampire. We get to experience new things in new times. We may have missed out on a lot, but we've got unlimited time to make up for it. Besides I'd be dead anyway." Rebekah nodded and smiled at her, knowing that she was right. Even if she weren't, there was no changing it.

"Well let's find you a dress." Era groaned as her friend dragged her off the bed.

!

"Elijah!" Elena Gilbert was not a happy camper. She found Elijah in his room reading.

"Yes Elena?" He answered even though he had a pretty good idea what it was about. Era.

"Era has blackmailed Jeremy into taking her to the dance. I need you to convince her not to," Elena said angrily. Elijah laughed.

"Sounds like Era. But I'm sorry; once she's made up her mind, there is no changing it. It's one of the thing Klaus loves and hates about her." Elena made a sound of frustration. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Why is she so loyal to him? He doesn't seem like the type to inspire much loyalty in a person. I understand you and Rebekah; he's your brother. Yet, you still know he needs to be stopped." Elena was curious. Maybe there was a way to keep her away from Jeremy. Elijah smiled as if lost in a memory.

"Era was 19 when Klaus met her. We had gone to, what is now called, a whore house. It was easy game while we were traveling." Elena wrinkled her nose. "Klaus saw her and that was it. He had to have her. My brother saved her and she's been loyal ever since. He grew to love her, cherish her above all others. They had their time apart. They would argue of course. It never lasted; they would always come back to one another. Rebekah was jealous of his affection for her for a while. Then she began to love Era too…we all did. Era defied him once, but was quick to rectify it." Elijah looked down as if the memory caused sadness and shame.

"What did she do?" Elena asked. Maybe this was it…the key to persuading Era to see reason.

"It's not my place to say. I know what you're thinking, Elena. Era will never turn on Klaus. I wouldn't worry about your brother. If she says she won't kill him, she means it. Era is many things, but a liar is not one of them. "He was silent after that. Elena took this as a dismissal and slipped quietly out of the room.

!

She was reading. It had always been a favorite pass time of hers. It was one only those close to her knew about. Klaus and Rebekah knew of the hours she would droll away, reading whatever she could get her hands on. Her reading was interrupted as someone walked into the study.

"Oh sorry, is Elena around?" Jeremy asked. Era didn't look up as she answered.

"She's upstairs with Damon." Her answer was brief as she continued reading. Jeremy couldn't help but be curious as to what book she was engrossed in.

"What are you reading?" He asked, giving in. Era lifted up the book to show the title: The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Never could get through that book in English," Jeremy said, a small smile on his face. Era nodded in return, only showing a hint of a smile.

"It's one of my favorites. When I lived with Klaus, he would bring me a book every night. He knew how much I loved them." Her eyes grew soft as she spoke of the hybrid.

"I don't understand how you can be so loyal to him. He's a monster," Jeremy replied. Era's eyes grew hard at the word monster. She marked her page and set the book aside. She stood and looked him straight in the eye.

"He is what he was made, as I am. You don't know him, not like I do. Don't assume to judge something you know nothing about." Her words were angry and rushed. Jeremy glared down at her.

"I know he's used everyone around him, including my sister. He uses her as his own personal blood bank for his hybrids. He's the reason my aunt is dead. I have every reason to want him dead!" Jeremy shouted at her. Era remained calm as she looked up at him. She sat back down.

"And I have every reason not to. Don't forget that I'm not human. I've done things your little human mind couldn't fathom." Jeremy regarded her with caution before sitting down across from her.

"I was in love with a vampire once," he said. He didn't understand why he was telling her this. He only knew he needed her to understand he knew what a vampire could be capable of. Era looked surprised.

"Really? Why are you not with her? Couldn't handle it?" She asked, a smirk on her face. He gave her a scathing look.

"She died." Her face became almost sympathetic. Jeremy got up to go find his sister. He prayed he didn't walk in on anything unsavory.

"White." Her voice was soft. He turned back. "I'm wearing white to the homecoming dance. I hear dates like to match in some idiotic fashion." He couldn't help but smile and nod before exiting. Era frowned and stared after him He was unexpected. He wasn't different per se, just interesting.

"Be careful, Era," Elijah said, walking in from the other room, "You know what Klaus will do if you get too close. It will be Jonathan all over again." Era looked up at him and glared.

"I don't care for him as anything more than a date to this idiotic dance." He sighed.

"Maybe not now, but it has potential. You said the same thing about Jonathan." She gave a sigh of frustration. Era wanted to throw a book at him.

"It won't happen again." Her voice was firm. It commanded that the conversation would end there. Elijah pressed on, ignoring her annoyance.

"Klaus will never let anyone else have you, Era. You know this. Klaus deserves to die. You know that too. I love my brother, and I will mourn him. But I will not let you get in the way of what needs to happen. I will kill you if need be," Era looked away, "I love you, Erana. But if it comes down to opposite sides, I will have no choice." Era looked away, a stubborn glint in her eye.

"I know. I understand what you have to do. I can't guarantee I won't try to kill you if it came down to it." Elijah nodded.

"I won't underestimate you. I won't kill you unless I don't have a choice." Era stood, glaring at him

"If you try to kill Klaus, you won't have a choice. You will have to either kill me or subdue me, which I doubt you could." He sighed and massaged his eyelids. Elijah looked at her, eyes wary.

"Let's just see what it comes to." He walked out of the room. Era slammed her hand into the nearby table. It groaned and shattered under the force. She had hoped to leave Elijah out of the equation when it came to Klaus. Era hoped she would never have to go to Klaus and break his heart with the news of his brother's betrayal. Now there was no other option. Era picked up her cell phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. Klaus didn't know she had his number. He didn't know how she checked on him often, or that she was never that far away. It was time for him to find. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Who the hell is this?" Her breath hitched as she heard his beautiful voice. It was a voice she would recognize for the rest of her immortal life.

"Klaus?" There was silence on the other line as Klaus realized who it was.

"Era?" His voice was almost breathy in a way that only she could bring out in him.

"Yes my love. It's me." He took in a breath to calm himself.

"How'd you get this number?" His voice wasn't angry, just relieved. He hadn't heard her voice in almost a century. Era laughed.

"I've always known where you were Klaus. You really thought I'd be that far away from you. I just needed time. But I'm back now. I'm ready to come home to you," Era said.

"What made you decide this?" His voice had turned angry by now. Era winced.

"I came at your request but I was on my way to find you anyway. I've missed you." He was silent for a moment.

"I've missed you too, my Era." She smiled again. This was the Klaus that those humans didn't know. This was her Klaus.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. I'm in Oregon. Though dull, it is a breeding ground for werewolves." Era sighed. Here came the hard part.

"Klaus, there is something I have to tell you. Elijah is in on the plot to awaken Michael. He wants you dead." Silence met her statement yet again.

"Are you sure?" His voice was rigid and angry. Era knew he would likely kill something after this revelation.

"Yes. He said he'd subdue me if I got in the way," She heard a ruckus and assumed he'd hit something, "What do you want me to do?" He heard as Klaus sighed.

"Do you still have the dagger I gave you?" Era closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Yes," She replied.

"Kill him." It was an order. Klaus held no empathy in his voice.

"I don't know if I can. He's stronger than me," Era said tiredly.

"He loves you, Era. It's one of the reasons I don't care for him around you. Use it to your advantage."

"He won't believe me. Elijah knows of my loyalty to you, Klaus," She replied.

"Then make him believe you," His voice rose in volume before settling down, "He will want to believe you care for him, Era. By the time he figures it he figures out that you're lying it will be too late." Era had known about Elijah's feelings for her for centuries. It drove Klaus crazy. She had never paid them any mind until now.

"Ok. It will be done."

"Once I'm done up here, I'll come back. Then you and I will leave and search for werewolves together. You will never leave again. Do you understand?" He said. His voice was commanding and sent a thrill up Era's spine.

"I know. I love you. See you soon."

"And I you." The line went dead and Era was left looking at the phone.

**So that's chapter three. Tell me what you think. It's not that action packed but it will pick up. Next chapter will be up in a few days depending on when I can get around to it. Era meets Bonnie. I warn you that I am not a Bonnie fan. Ok well read and review. **


	4. Threats, Stories, and Ice Cream

**Here's chapter 4…To answer a question…I know that vampires can't stab an original with the dagger as stated by Michael. In my story that only applies to Michael. I'm going off the fact that he was the first created so he's going to be the one it applies to. Oh and Bonnie and Jeremy are not dating, nor will they ever. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and questions. On with the chapter… I own nothing you recognize.**

Era ran down the stairs.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Damon stood at the foot of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Era didn't even look at him as she gathered her belongings. The call to Klaus had kept her up late. All she had thought of was how she was going to kill Elijah and how she was going to deal with the guilt afterwards. Era thought of wear she could hide the body afterward, to keep him safe and away from prying eyes. Her thoughts had strayed to Jeremy, her play thing. He was sweet and young, neither qualities she admired per se. He was an easy fix to keeping her occupied and tormenting his sister. Era would never admit it out loud, but she was jealous of Klaus's need of the girl. She knew he didn't care for her in any other way but to build his hybrid army, but he still needed her.

"I'm late for school." Damon began to laugh. Era stopped searching to raise an aggravated eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"It's Saturday, fire crotch." She ignored the insult. Klaus used to call her that whenever he wanted to annoy her. She had stopped reacting to it a long time ago. Elena came in and gave Damon a kiss.

"What's so funny?" She asked him. Damon grinned at Era, who remained silent. She couldn't believe what a fool she'd made out of herself. She had never needed to keep up with the days before now.

"Well Miss O'Conner here thought you had school today. Apparently even a 900 year old vampire with a bug up her ass the size of an emu can make mistakes."

"You are just giving me reasons to rip your throat out when all this is over." Era replied. She turned to go upstairs and ignore them.

"Wait…Era, would you like to come to The Grill with us today?" Damon gave her a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. Era considered it for a few moments before nodding. She walked past them and out of the door.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Maybe if she hangs out with us, she could get to know us. She'll then be less inclined to try and kill us. You were." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Or more inclined to; especially if she gets to know Bonnie. Era is not me, and she's a lot older. She's been living like this for 900 years with a mentor like Klaus. Not to mention that she's completely loyal to said mentor."

"I know, Damon. She's taken an interest in my brother. I don't know what kind of interest but it's still an interest. I have to try." He sighed and nodded. They followed Era to the car.

!

Everyone was gathered at the table. Everyone sat in a kind of awkward silence. They weren't comfortable with the two vampires that sat at the table. Era hadn't wanted to be alone with a bunch of Klaus haters, so she had invited Rebekah; who had started making eyes at Tyler. The hybrid's girlfriend looked close to trying to kill Rebekah. Jeremy sat to Era's left.

"So Homecoming is a week away. I expect every one of my friends to be there," Caroline said, stressing the word friends. She wanted the evil blood sluts to know that she didn't care if they came, and in fact hoped they didn't.

"It'll be great babe. Don't worry," Tyler replied, kissing her neck. Era looked at him pensively.

"You're the hybrid sired to Klaus, aren't you?" The table quieted. Tyler didn't know what to make of her.

"Yes," He replied cautiously. Era smiled at him, not kindly, but feral. It was as if she'd like nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"Era, don't be jealous. You're still Klaus's favorite," Rebekah giggled.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not jealous, just curious as to how deep his loyalty goes. I've always been interested as to how deep it goes."

"Deep, unfortunately," Tyler replied, eyes down.

"Well it'll keep you from getting killed," Era replied, "By Klaus at least." Caroline bristled.

"Don't worry blondie. I'm not talking about me." Era said, waving her off.

"Yes. Era knows my brother will give her a good spanking for killing one of his hybrids," Rebekah said, smiling. Era elbowed her.

"Not like he hasn't before." Rebekah wrinkled her nose and hit Era on the back of the head.

"You really have no social skills, do you?" Damon asked, smirking. He enjoyed irking her. If he kept her attention away from Elena and Jeremy, he would gladly take any beatings she gave him.

"I don't usually converse with mortals very often."

"It shows," Bonnie said under her breath. Era's head snapped over to the witch. A cruel smile, that held promises of pain, found its way to her lips.

"You're the Bennett witch, aren't you?" Elena made a noise, trying to tell Bonnie to be quiet. Bonnie lifted her chin and met Era's eyes.

"Yes."

"You seem to follow your family's narrow mind set. Never questioning how or why a person or vampire is the way they are. Never stopping to think that in your self-righteousness, you may be wrong. Don't forget that your magic won't work on me." Bonnie glared at her, fiercely wishing she could kill the red head.

"And how did you come by this jewel? Threaten the witch into giving it to you," Bonnie asked, scathingly. Era smirked at her.

"No actually," She toyed with the jewel around her neck, "I saved a powerful witch during the Salem Witch Trials. She offered me this in return; along with a spell that only allows me to take it off. I'd get the thought of ripping it off out of your mind." Bonnie quietly fumed. She was not used to being overpowered.

"Bonnie…" Her head snapped up to look at Era. Rebekah started to smile in anticipation for the threat coming. "If you don't keep your snide comments to yourself or if you use a spell against any vampire I know, I will personally rip your heart out and eat it. Klaus doesn't care whether you live or die. Remember that."

"Era!" Jeremy exclaimed. She turned to him and smiled. His eyes were widened in alarm.

"I think this has gotten out of control. Era, I'm sorry. It was a mistake to invite you here. I can see you're not going to get along," Elena said carefully, not wanting to anger the violent vampire. Era shrugged as if unaffected.

"It's time for me to get some lunch anyway. I think I see a candidate," She indicated to a man in his twenties with dark brown hair and green eyes, "Want to join me Rebekah?"

"Of course. It's been awhile since we fed together." They started off towards the man.

"Era, wait!" Come for a walk with me," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," Elena hissed. Era paused and glanced back. A smile graced her lips.

"Trying to save him, Gilbert?" A smirk worked its way up to his lips. Era raised her eyebrows in surprise. He could be almost sexy when he wanted to be.

"Does it matter?"

"No I suppose not." Era turned to Rebekah, who winked at her.

"Catch up with you later, love. I'm going to go find one of my donors." Jeremy and Era exited, but not before she flashed Bonnie a feral grin.

"So why exactly did you ask me out for this walk? Just to save a man's life?" Era asked. Jeremy looked at her as they walked down the street of the small town. He hated to admit that he was curious about her. He wondered how a man like Klaus could inspire any loyalty that wasn't forced upon someone.

"Not the only reason. If you insist on being my Homecoming date, then I thought I should get to know you a little."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You keep trying to scare me. I've been around plenty of vampires. They didn't enjoy threatening my friends as much as you, but they weren't innocent." Era laughed. Jeremy glanced at her, not understanding what was so funny.

"What about Damon? I heard he wasn't as pussy whipped as your sister has made him." He couldn't help but laugh with her. Damon had calmed down a lot since hooking up with Elena.

"Still not as bad. He's better at sarcasm than you. I'm asking you to stop threatening them," He almost pleaded.

"Why? That judgmental little witch of your thinks that she is impervious to harm just because she discovered she has powers. I've met people just like her. They are people who are too caught up in their self-righteousness. When they find something to control or feel superior to, they are practically frothing at the mouth," Era snapped angrily. Jeremy sighed.

"I know Bonnie is a bit judgmental, but it would make things easier if you stopped threatening everyone. We both know you can't do anything to Elena." Era looked away and huffed. Jeremy chuckled.

"Maybe." Jeremy decided that that was the best he was going to get. He walked into the store, while Era waited outside. He came out with a soda and they continued walking.

"So tell me about the vampire you fell for," Era said.

"I don't really want to talk about that," He replied uncomfortably.

"Oh c'mon. How about this, I'll tell you something personal and I promise to answer honestly. Then you can tell me about your vampire girlfriend. You shouldn't pass this up. I won't make this offer again." Jeremy's eyes furrowed. This had been the opportunity he was waiting for. The trade was a bit steep, but it was fair for the question he had in mind.

"That sounds reasonable," He finally said.

"Ask away."

"My question is how and why you became a vampire? You seem to have been willing." Era frowned. She stopped herself from glaring. She had expected him to ask about who she'd met in the past or about when Klaus was coming back.

"Unexpected question. I said I'd answer honestly, so I will. I was born 919 years ago in a small village in Ireland. My parents prided me on my beauty. Many thought I would marry young. However, my father was poor and the town drunk. My mother sat like a docile bitch as he drank away the little money we had. When I became 16, I had thought I would be married soon. As it turns out, no one wanted the daughter of someone with my father's reputation, or a girl of my freakish height. No offers came. My father then proceeded to borrow money from the man who ran the local whore house. He couldn't afford to pay the man so he offered me as a trade," Jeremy made a small noise in the back of his throat, "So I lived as a prostitute for 2 years. I was good at what I did, and was asked for a lot. One night, a slimy man that I had always tried to avoid asked for me. I had heard about him from the other girls. He never paid as much as the promised price, and got a little rough with them. I refused him. He tried to force himself on me. I grabbed the knife from the bedside table and stabbed him to death. They found me drenched in his blood, screaming at the top of my lungs." Her eyes glazed over, lost in the memory. Jeremy was listening with rapt attention. He was disgusted with the man who callously sold his own daughter. She didn't sound bitter at all though, which puzzled him.

"They put me in jail. I was to be put to death. The night before my execution, I heard screaming. It cut off as suddenly as it had started and Klaus appeared in front of me. I had seen him before. He would watch me at the whore house, though he never approached me. Klaus offered me a new life, and since then I've never looked back." She finished her story with a sigh.

"So that's why you're so loyal to Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"There is a lot about Klaus you don't know. There are many sides to him other than the man who's used your sister. I love him. We have our differences, but in the end it doesn't matter." Jeremy had a hard time understanding. He couldn't see what Era saw in Klaus. He didn't think he ever could.

"What happened to your family?" He was almost afraid of the answer as a cruel smile appeared on Era's face.

"Well I went back to the house. My younger sister was so shocked to see me alive that she immediately invited me in. I locked her in the closet. My father was the first person I ever drained. My mother sat there screaming that I had killed her only means to survive. I knew in that moment that she would marry again. She'd marry a man just like my father and my sister would suffer the same fate I had. I looked her in the eye before I broke her neck. Klaus paid a family handsomely to take in my sister. I checked up on her from time to time. She married a wonderful man and had plenty of children." Jeremy couldn't help but feel a bit sad for her, and a little more understanding. Her tale of revenge scared him but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Now tell me about your little girlfriend." He sighed. It was only fair. She had divulged something very personal, but that didn't make him eager to spill his guts. Era listened intently as he explained his past with the tomb vampire, Anna. His voice softened to an affectionate tone with a hint of sadness. When he finished, Era pondered all that he had said.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question. Era rarely asked them. Asking a question meant she didn't know the answer and the person who did had the upper hand. She only relented when she was really curious about something and couldn't get the answer any other way.

"Yes." He didn't deny it. Era wouldn't have believed him if he had.

"Having relationships with mortals is never easy unless they're willing to become vampires themselves. It's a problem your sister will have to face soon." Jeremy looked at her sharply.

"My sister doesn't want to be a vampire," He snapped. Era gave him a sad smile.

"Then she should let Damon go. Doing so would be a kindness," She replied, sighing.

"I know." Era looked at him in surprise before realizing something.

"You would have become a vampire for her." Again it was a statement, not a question.

"I wanted to, but she died." He looked down at his hands. Era could tell he was getting antsy talking about this. She never did well with comforting people. She had never really needed to.

C'mon, I'll buy you ice cream for being such a good boy." Ice cream always worked.

"Oh boy! Thanks mom!" Jeremy said sarcastically. He was smiling seconds later. In a moment of bravado, he swung his arm over her shoulders. Era tensed, but didn't move away. It was a friend like gesture…that's all.

"What's your favorite type of ice cream?" She asked.

"Chocolate," He replied. She wrinkled her nose.

"Disgusting." Jeremy looked at her, incredulous.

"Well…what's yours?"

"Mint with brownies."

"Disgusting." He mocked.

**There's chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. Review please.**


	5. Threats Over Coffee

**Hello. I'm so happy about the feedback I've gotten for the story. So far I've gotten mostly Era/Klaus votes. For those who haven't voted, I ask you guys to soon please. Your feedback means a lot and I will take them into major consideration. It's not guaranteeing that it'll happen but you guys' opinion does count in my thought process. Thanks again to all the reviews. On with the story….**

Era was all smiles as she walked through up the stairs. Jeremy was vastly different than she had expected. He was mysterious and didn't judge her as much as his friends had. His choice of company could be better however. He was a toy in certain ways, someone to occupy her time while Klaus was away, yet there was the possibility of being friends. 'Ugh your humanity is showing,' Era thought.

"What are you doing, Era?" Rebekah's voice stopped her. Her face lost its smile, knowing what was coming. Rebekah had known where she had been, along with who caused the smile.

"Just got back," She replied. Era refused to call this place home. Home was where Klaus was. If only he would get his wandering ass back here.

"Don't do this, Era."

"Do what?" She snapped. Rebekah grabbed her arm and dragged the younger vampire into her room. She glared at Era, her eyes demanding truth.

"You know what! Getting close to Gilbert will only end like Jonathan did. You cannot let this boy blind you like he did," Rebekah said angrily.

"He is not blinding me! Gilbert is nothing more than a distraction." Era was not having this argument. It was ridiculous. Jeremy was nothing, while Klaus was everything.

"I hope so, Era. My brother won't lose you again. I will not see him go through that again because you fall in love with anyone you spend more than an hour with." Era puffed up angrily.

"Are you blaming me for falling in love with Jonathan? I couldn't have predicted Klaus's reaction. Don't you forget that he's the reason we stopped being lovers after 500 years. He was busy rutting with those whores. I found someone to distract me for a little while. I'm oh so fucking sorry that I happened to become attached." Era was breathing hard by the end of her speech. Rebekah looked almost sorry for her.

"I'm not excusing my brother's actions. I can only tell you that he regrets them. Those hundred years that you weren't with him were the worst of his life. After everything, can you say that you could handle losing him forever?" Rebekah left her to think of all that was said. Era sat on the bed. It hadn't been her wish to stop sleeping with Klaus. It had been his. Klaus had never had time to 'branch' out with women. They had always been busy running from Michael, and then he had met Era and that had been it. So Klaus wanted to test the water. That had been one out of two times he had hurt her. He never brought his women around Era. He wouldn't have disrespected her in that way. Era would have killed them if he had. Most of the women didn't make it through the night. When he got it out of his system, he begged Era to take him back as his lover. It was an unusual occurrence in itself. It hadn't ended well and she had left for a hundred years. Jonathan was dead, and Klaus was left alone. Era sighed. Rebekah was right. Jeremy wasn't worth a repeat of ancient history. Klaus would come back and they would be together again. Klaus would make sure of it. She found Rebekah sitting in her room. Era leaned against her door.

"You're right. I won't let him get in between Klaus and I. I'm going to kill something to take my mind off things. Want to come?" Rebekah smiled and nodded. They walked towards the door before Rebekah stopped Era.

"Nick loves you, Era. Always has. Always will." Era smiled softly.

"I know. And I him." They left, smiling at each other.

!

Jeremy sat in the living room, watching Elena and Damon make out. He wished Anna would appear, but he couldn't risk Elena getting suspicious. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished Era was here too. She was interesting. 900 years of experience made for one interesting person. The door opened. Era and Rebekah walked in, giggling. Damon and Elena looked up from the chair. Elena gasped. The two girls were covered in blood. Their mouths were drenched in a red coating. The clothes that occupied their bodies were ruined.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asked.

"Picked up a bite to eat. Got a bit messy," Era replied.

"I thought I told you not to feed on anyone in this area!" Damon said angrily. They both just laughed.

"And we didn't. Drove to Florida. Nice little bar there with plenty of pickings. Don't worry so much." Era turned to go upstairs. Jeremy's eyes had widened when the two vampires had walked through the door. He knew of Era's reputation, her stories. Seeing it was completely different than hearing about it. It was difficult to come to terms with.

"Era..." She stopped and gave him a disdainful glance. A predatory smile lurked on her lips and in her eyes.

"Unless you have questions about what kind of corsage I want, Gilbert, you have nothing to talk to me about. Whatever imaginative idea you have that anything you say to me will have any value, I'd squash it now." She walked up the stairs without a glance back. Jeremy was left silent and fuming.

"What the hell was that about, Jeremy?" Elena demanded. Jeremy sighed, got up, and walked out of the house.

!

The next day, Rebekah brushed out Era's hair. Era smiled lazily. They used to do this all the time. Rebekah had cut her hair after she had been made a vampire and her father had betrayed them. She said it was a way to leave who she was in the past behind. It was to change who she was and start fresh. Era had kept hers long. Klaus loved her long hair. He used to play with it when they would lie in bed together. She sighed. She missed those days. They were simple. It was before they took their break as lovers, before Jonathan, and before she had left for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've missed doing this," Rebekah said.

"I missed it too. I miss Klaus. I miss his egotistical ways, and his smirk I always wanted to slap off his face. Well either that or kiss him." Rebekah laughed.

"We going shopping today?"

"Do I ever miss a day of shopping?" Era just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Rebekah was silent for a second.

"Promise me that when this is all over, we'll all be together again. You, me, and Klaus like it used to be."

"You make us sound like a threesome," Era said laughing. She knew Rebekah was serious, but she couldn't help but make the joke.

"You're disgusting. I'm serious, Era. Promise me." Era turned around to look her in the eye.

"I promise. This will all be just a distant memory soon… There's something I have to tell you first and foremost. I don't want you to be angry with me for doing what I have to." Rebekah wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Elijah is planning on awakening Michael. Klaus says I have to dagger him." Era figured it'd be easy if she had come out with it straight and true. Rebekah's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"He wouldn't." Era took a deep breath.

"He would and he is. You know how moral Elijah is. He believes what Klaus is doing with the hybrids is wrong. He thinks Klaus needs to die. Klaus told me to kill him. When we find Michael and finally put him in the ground, he'll reawaken him with the rest of the family," Era explained. Klaus hadn't said that he would reawaken Elijah when all this was over. Era wasn't sure he'd feel inclined to after his betrayal. She had to lie to get Rebekah on board. She would convince Klaus to reawaken him when the time came. Rebekah massaged the bridge of her nose.

"How are you going to do it?" Era licked her lips.

"I'm supposed to play on his feelings for me. Make him think that I return them, and then catch him off guard," Era replied slowly. She knew Rebekah wouldn't like the idea.

"Era, that's cruel even for you. You know how he feels about you! He shouldn't love you knowing you're Klaus's, but he does," Rebekah stuttered angrily.

"I know. He is an original, Bekah. I won't be able to do it any other way. Unless you want to do it," Era retorted. Rebekah shook her head. She couldn't kill him. She was closer to Klaus, but Elijah was still her brother.

"Fine. Make sure I'm gone when it happens, and you better make damn sure he's in a safe spot." Era agreed and they left the room to go shopping. Era stopped at the end of the stairs and saw Elena sitting on the couch. A plan formed in her head. The girl wanted information. Era would make sure she got more than she wanted. Maybe it would teach her not to snoop.

"Elena…Want to come shopping with us?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Rebekah gave her a questioning look. Era silenced her with a meaningful look. Elena looked apprehensive, like she didn't want to accept. She was torn between wanting information and staying safe like she promised Damon. Her inquisitive side won out.

"Sure." She followed them out to the car.

!

"What about this one?" Era asked the two other girls as she modeled the dress that she hoped to wear for Klaus's homecoming.

"I think my brother will be very pleased with that one," Rebekah replied. Elena just looked on in embarrassment. The dress was obviously meant to wear for things you don't do in public. It was black, came to mid-thigh, and had a plunging neck line. It left little to the imagination.

"I'll take it." They went up to the counter and paid for their purchases. Era and Rebekah walked to a small café, Elena shadowing their steps. She didn't know why she was here, but she could at least try to convince Era to leave her brother alone.

They sat down with their coffee, drinking in silence. Elena could no longer hold her tongue.

"What do you want with my brother?" The words came out rushed. Era raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"He's my homecoming date."

"No, something's going on between you two. He seemed almost hurt when you snapped at him. I only came on this trip to convince you to leave him alone," Elena said, her voice getting stronger with every word. Era laughed with a sultry undertone.

"You really want to know, little girl? He's my distraction until Klaus comes back. I'll toy with him a little until I get bored," Era replied.

"Why him? You can have anyone else. Please just leave him alone," Elena almost begged. Era just stared at her.

"No. That isn't the only reason I've taken an interest in him, Elena. He's in this situation because of you. Jeremy is my way of keeping you from doing anything stupid. You keep your nose clean, and he'll be fine. If you don't…" She trailed off, letting Elena's imagination take over. Elena looked angry and almost helpless. She went for the thing she thought would cut Era the deepest.

"Why weren't you and Klaus lovers for 400 years? Did he get tired of you?" Elena spit out before she could stop herself. She knew Era wouldn't hurt Jeremy unless she tried to hurt Klaus, but angering her might not have been the best idea. Era just smiled slowly. She had expected the girl to lash out. Now the girl was going to get her information.

"Have you ever pondered living forever? Klaus and I had been together for 500 years. He wanted to explore for a little while. I can't say I didn't as well." Elena looked confused.

"How can you still want to be with him after he left you to sleep with other women?"

"We live forever, Elena. There is plenty of time to forgive. Not only that but we both wanted to experience different things. It wasn't just about sex, dearie. We were important to each other in other ways. You wouldn't understand, seeing is how you won't live for eternity. Speaking of which, do you plan to become a vampire for your dearest Damon?" Era smirked as the girl paled a little at the subject.

"That's none of your business," She replied. Era tsked.

"If you don't, then I highly suggest that you let the poor thing go. You would be cruel not to," Rebekah said, joining in.

"Why would I do that?" Elena was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Era and Rebekah shared a look of pity.

"She doesn't get it," Rebekah said to Era.

"Of course she doesn't. She's just a mortal. What are you going to do when you're old and worn, and people start to think Damon is your grandson? He has to watch you die a little every day, while he stays the same. You would be doing him a kindness by letting him go," Era said, almost mockingly.

"You don't know anything about me and Damon," Elena replied angrily. Era got an eerie look on her face.

"Oh but I do. I was once in love with a mortal." Elena's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Era…" Rebekah warned. Era glanced at her.

"No, Rebekah. This girl seems to be convinced that I can be swayed from Klaus. I want to put that little hope to rest."

"You were in love with a mortal? How? I didn't think you'd ever stray from Klaus," Elena said scathingly. Era just observed her coolly.

"It was a hundred years ago. Klaus was still going about, as was I. I met him at a dance that was being held by an English noble. We loved to go to parties in those days. Plenty of prey to pick off. He was an English noble by the name of Jonathan Lane. He was beautiful of course. I expected him to be boring as all the other nobles were. He wasn't. He was fun and adventurous. Klaus allowed him to stay because he thought he was my pet. The more time I spent with him, the more I came to realize I was falling for him. He told me he loved me, and I couldn't help but say it back." Elena couldn't help but wonder where this story was going. Era had said that it would squash her hope, but she had felt hope at the prospect of Era loving someone other than Klaus.

"Go on," Elena ushered her.

"I told him what I was. He surprised me yet again by accepting it, instead of shunning me. A week later, Klaus came to me. Said that his marauding days were over and that he wanted me back. I was torn. I knew it would come eventually, but I didn't know what to say. Klaus saw my hesitation and that was when Jonathan came in. He took one look at the mortal before he knew. He screamed that I had betrayed him. I had fallen in love with someone else. We had agreed a long time ago that our hearts would remain each other's. I told him that I chose him, that it didn't matter. I would always choose him. By that time though, it was too late. I had betrayed his trust. My loyalty was put into question. Klaus ordered me to kill him to prove that he was still the one." Era paused at this moment. This memory was one of her worst. Elena was on the edge of her seat, wanting to know what happened.

"What did you do?" Era glanced at Rebekah, who was looking down at her feet.

"I told Jonathan I was sorry…then I broke his neck." Era's face was emotionless as she watched it sink into Elena's face. She looked shocked and scared.

"How could you do that?" She demanded. Her tone was disgusted.

"Because Klaus would have killed him anyway. I loved Jonathan, but I love Klaus more. I wouldn't lose them both. I've had one hundred years to forgive him, and I have. So you see, girly, you can't persuade me to your side. Stop trying," Era said softly.

"He'll do the same thing to Jeremy!" Elena knew that Jeremy was starting to have feelings for Era. He was a stupid boy. She would not let her brother be killed by this psychotic bitch and her crazy master.

"He won't unless he thinks I have feelings for him, which I don't. So you have nothing to worry about, mortal. You can leave now. I'm done talking to you. You've served your purpose for the day." Elena got up. She was fuming. There had to be something she could do about Era and her brother.

"Oh…and Elena," Era's voice called to her, "Tell your brother to pick me up at eight on Saturday."

**Ok so that was chapter 5. Tell me what you guys think. I know this chapter doesn't make Klaus seem like the nicest guy. When he and Era see each other again, it gets better. I wanted to show the conflict between them, and how everything wasn't perfect. It's Klaus and we know he goes to the extreme sometimes. He paid the price. Klaus never expected Era to leave. Well please read and review. Next chapter is Homecoming. **


	6. Homecoming

**Ok…to start out. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a month. My computer took a dump and I haven't been able to get on. All my files were deleted and then the internet took a crash soon after that. So I hope that everyone had a great holiday. Just so we are clear, the timeline is not the same. Halloween is after Homecoming, and I have much excitement in store for you guys. Well…enjoy.**

Era sat by her window, glancing at the stars. She pondered what she was about to do. She loved Elijah like a brother. When he had made his feelings apparent, Klaus grew so angry. It was a betrayal in the highest aspect. He couldn't believe that his own brother wanted to take away the one person that actually meant something to Klaus. They argued. It was an argument that, to this day, made Era blush with shame. Elijah had said that Klaus didn't deserve her, that his only thought was of the whores he got pleasure from. If he had truly loved Era, he wouldn't need anyone else. Era had known he'd had a point, but she also knew that Klaus loved her. Eternity was a long time. It was ignorant to believe that a vampire wouldn't test the water. Era had done the same. Once the water was tested, and the proof that there was no one else he would ever care about, he came back. She knew he would. He always did. Elijah went away soon after that. Then Era met Jonathan. She could only assume, he sent for the moral brother to stay with him when she left. Klaus's jealousy should have been her first and only clue that he would never be okay if she shared her heart with anyone but him. Era tried to remember the early days of their relationship. He had killed any man that as much as looked at her lustfully.

She sometimes pondered what her life would be like if Elijah had been the one to save her instead of Klaus. Era knew it wouldn't have mattered. Klaus had held her heart even before he had rescued her from that dingy cell. He had come to the whore house several times before that, never approaching her. He was beautiful, and his eyes followed her everywhere she went. Elijah had been with him the first few times, but soon it was just him. Era shook her head at the memories. She needed a clear head if she was to do this. It didn't matter now. Klaus had asked her to do something and she would. She would convince Klaus to awaken him when the time came, when Michael was out of their lives and buried in the ground. Era walked up to Elijah's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly.

"Come in, Era," He replied for the other side of the door. She walked in and sat down across from him, hands braced behind her.

"Where have you been?" She asked. Elijah glanced up from his book, and couldn't help but admire her figure for mere moments.

"Out searching," He replied softly. She straightened up, eyes never leaving his.

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell Klaus that you're searching for Michael?" He put his book aside and stared at her, almost sadly.

"I'd wager you have already, little one." His voice held no betrayal, only contempt.

"I haven't and I won't," Elijah's eyebrows rose in surprise. Era bit her lip at the lie. She looked down at her knees, "I'll be honest. I tried to. I called him. He wouldn't even talk to me. Klaus called me an unloyal servant. He called me a servant, Elijah. I came here at his request, and he wouldn't even talk to me other than to utter those words. I was his puppet," Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Klaus was a cruel man, but never to Era, "Then I started to think about Jonathan…and you." He sucked in his breath.

"What about me?" He asked with an undertone of caution laced through his voice.

"What would have happened if it was you who had saved me; if it had been you and I, instead of Klaus and I. Do you ever think about that?" Elijah struggled with words. He wanted to believe that she was going where he thought she was, but he couldn't fully accept the thought of it.

"I do. It doesn't matter, however. Whether or not you belong to Klaus anymore, he's still my brother. I'm sure he's just angry right now." He got up to leave. Era stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Does it matter? He can't take back what he said, or what he's done. I have been loyal to him for 900 years, and yet he says those things to me. He sent you away when he found out your feelings for me. I think it's the reason I turned to Jonathan. I couldn't stand to be around him, knowing what he did to you. I missed you, Elijah." She moved her hands around his neck, and her face came closer to his.

"Era, we have to stop. You're just upset. Don't do anything you'll regret," He murmured, yet he didn't move his face away from her.

"Please, Elijah. It's just one kiss. He'll never find out, but I have to know. I have to know if there is anything truly there. We owe ourselves that, don't we?" She whispered, moving her face closer. Their lips almost touched. Elijah nodded ever so slightly and closed the small gap between them. He moved his lips against hers, gently. He had waited 900 years for this moment. Era thought of the difference in Klaus and Elijah's kisses. Klaus was fierce and unyielding, while Elijah was gentle and almost hesitant. She felt sad for what she was about to do. Michael would kill her and Klaus both. Her hand reached to grasp the dagger in her back pocket. She poised it, unnoticeably. Before Era could have second thoughts, she plunged it into his heart. Elijah pulled back, a look of betrayal on his face,

"Don't you see there isn't any other way? I can't let you awaken Michael. I'm so sorry, Elijah," She whispered in his ear. He fell to the floor, skin grey and body still. Era took a shuddering breath, as she looked down at the body. Now all that was left to do was hide the body. She had arranged for a coffin in a crypt twenty miles away. Klaus would add him to his collection of coffins. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Era." It was only her name, but no one said it like he did. It was like the caress of a feather.

"It's done," She replied.

"Good. Have you a place to hide him?" His voice was almost concerned. He loved his brother; Era knew that for a fact.

"Of course."

"Good girl. I'll see you soon, my love." Era sighed deeply at the thought of his returning.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Oh and Era…You'll look beautiful in your dress." She wrinkled her face in confusion.

"How…"

"Rebekah sent me a picture. Goodnight." The line disconnected. Era picked up Elijah's body and jumped out the window.

!

Jeremy looked in the mirror, straightening his tux. Era wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection. Her coldness to him lately had stung, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew she was a vampire of many deceptions. She belonged to Klaus. Maybe that was his appeal. Era was forbidden, and if people were attracted to anything, it was the forbidden. Jeremy sighed again. He found himself thinking less about Anna and more about Era. She was using him, Elena had said. He was nothing more than a distraction; a way to get Elena to "Behave". Did he like her? Jeremy wasn't sure, but he did know he was intrigued by her.

"You look handsome," A voice said from behind him. Jeremy whipped around to see Anna.

"Thanks." He didn't know what to say to her, which had never happened before.

"You're going with that vampire Era, right?" She huffed. He could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"I was blackmailed into it, but yes I'm going with her," He replied. The atmosphere was tense around them.

"You haven't been thinking of me as much since she came into the picture." Her voice was angry. Jeremy rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"I don't have time for this, Anna. She belongs to Klaus. She's evil, and I know it. Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend." He was practically shouting by the end. He was tired, and her accusations hit him like nails in his skull.

"You like her! Don't you? Admit it!"

"Why do you care?" Anna was silent for a few moments.

"Because she's dangerous."

"So were you." His face was serious. His head was pounding by this time. He wanted her to leave. Jeremy knew that he could have sent her away, but he was afraid she wouldn't come back. She was grating at his patience, but he didn't want her to go away forever.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Jeremy whipped around towards the new voice. Era was sitting on the window sill. He didn't know why she was here. It probably had something to do with Homecoming. Anna gave her a disgusted look and disappeared.

"Uh…no one," Jeremy replied too quickly. Era raised an eyebrow.

"Are you on drugs?"

"What? No…What are you doing here?" Era walked around his room, touching random pictures on his dresser.

"I was out on a few…errands. I thought I'd stop by and see if you got a corsage."

"Yes. I got the white orchid just like you asked. Anything else?" His voice was sharp and terse.

"So touchy. I didn't hurt your little feelings did I?" Her voice mocked him, yet her eyes held the tiniest bit of concern.

"No."

"Fine. Pick me up at eight tomorrow. Don't be late. Maybe you could catch a ride with Matt." He nodded, and then watched as she climbed out the window. Jeremy heard a thud as she landed and disappeared into the trees.

!

Era applied a last swipe of mascara. Jeremy and Matt would be here in 15 minutes. Rebekah was checking her appearance for last minute imperfections.

"This is so exciting," She gushed to Era. The vampire in question smiled.

"You look beautiful." Rebekah smiled brilliantly.

"As do you." Era looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled. The white of her dress made it look like a flaming halo. Her make-up was done with vampire precision. Rebekah had picked out a wonderful dress. It was floor length with a corset that tied all the way down. The bottom swooped down in feather-like material. Her shoes were a small white heel.

"You did a wonderful job."

"Of course I did. My brother would go berserk if he saw you now." Era closed her eyes briefly.

"Where is he?" She heard Rebekah sigh.

"I don't know. The last I heard, he was in Oregon. He'll be back soon."

"I've lived without him for 100 years. I can last another few weeks," She replied. Rebekah was silent for a moment before taking a hesitant breath.

"Is Elijah…" Era looked at her with sympathy.

"Yes. He's somewhere safe, I promise," She said softly. Rebekah just nodded in return. Nicklaus had always been closer to Rebekah, despite his temper. Elijah had always been there to help instill morals and a lecture or two. Then he fell in love with Era. Rebekah had seen the trouble from the beginning. Not only would Klaus kill him, but he wasn't strong enough for Era. He had too many morals, and Era's lack of compassion for humans would have eventually gotten to him. It was strange to think that the girl that had brought her family so much happiness was the one to tear them apart in some ways. Rebekah knew it wasn't her fault, not completely. But it had happened regardless. A doorbell rang downstairs, bringing Rebekah out of her thoughts.

"They're here," Era said. She swooped out of the room.

"Era…" Damon stopped them at the bottom of the stairs. He was in a tux. Elena wore a flattering purple dress. She looked beautiful. Era turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Rebekah opened the door. Jeremy and Matt walked in, their breaths hitching at the sight of their dates. Rebekah grabbed Matt and led him out the door to wait in the car.

"Where is Elijah? I haven't seen him since last night. He's supposed to come to the dance, and help me watch over Elena tonight," He said with an accusatory edge. He thought she had something to do with Elijah's absence.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not in charge of his comings and goings. Maybe he's decided that the guilt of betraying his brother is too much for his conscious. Regardless, I'm sure your little chit will be okay for the evening. I'm guessing that annoying little brute of a brother will be there. Plus you, I, and Rebekah will be sure to rush to her side when she gets a paper cut," She replied, smiling at Elena. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled Elena out the door. Era turned to Jeremy and gave him a nod. He held out his arm, which she took.

The car ride was silent with awkwardness in the air. When they got to the school, the men handed the lady their tickets. They proceeded to go into the gym. Streamers, banners, and balloons hung all around the room. The smell of sweat filled Era's nose from the grinding teenagers. A refreshment table set in the back. Alaric was there, looking awkward as he handed out the punch. Someone had managed to spike it with alcohol. Era surveyed the scenes with unimpressed eyes. She looked at Rebekah.

"This is what we've been missing for centuries, Rebekah?"

"Oh hush, Era. It's fabulous," She replied, her voice filled with excitement. Rebekah grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Uh…want some punch?" Jeremy asked slowly. Era rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She got an unfortunate surprise as they approached the table. Bonnie stood by the table. Jeremy paused to talk to Rick.

"Hey Jeremy," Bonnie said, completely ignoring Era. Era grabbed her punch, tempted to pour it on her sparkly dress. She just looked away.

"Hey Bonnie." He sipped his punch, very aware of the hostility between the two. He tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"Let's dance," He said quickly to Era. She looked at him in surprise, but nodded. They walked out with the other couples that were now swaying to a slow tune.

"You look nice," She said, almost unwilling.

"So do you. Era…about the other night…" She shook her head.

"Jeremy, don't start to feel anything for me. I can tell you do. It's a smell that radiates off of you. Just because I showed you an act of kindness means nothing. I belong to Klaus."

"Is that what you told Jonathan?" Her head snapped up. Anger filled her eyes. She wanted to snap his neck for his insolence.

"I knew Elena would tell you, but what makes you think that you can talk about it in my presence? What gives you the right?" She questioned. He just glared at her.

"What gives you the right to use me as a puppet in your game to get back at Elena because Klaus keeps her alive? That's what this is about, isn't it? You're jealous of Elena. You're afraid that Klaus will get back at you for falling for someone else," He countered, just as angry.

"I squared my debt for that. Or did your sister neglect to tell you that part," She spat.

"You broke his neck. And now you're looking to sentence me to the same fate?"

"He won't hurt you unless he thinks I have actual feelings for you," She replied.

"Then you're trying to protect me by acting cold? So you do like me," His grin was triumphant. Era wanted to slap it off of his face.

"I find you amusing, like a trinket or a toy," Her voice became cocky, but the grin never left his face, "I don't understand you. I don't give a damn whether or not your family and friends live or dies. Yet you have a school boy crush on me?"

"I don't have a crush. I find you amusing, like a trinket or a toy," He threw her words back at her, "And you still love Klaus despite what he's done to you."

"Nicklaus and I have been together for centuries. He's done more for me than you will ever know."

"And betrayed you in horrible ways," Jeremy retorted. Era's eyes narrowed.

"You're on dangerous ground, little boy. I'm immortal. We have plenty of time to forgive."

"Then why not leave me alone? Even though you're acting cold, you still made me take you to Homecoming. You could have easily found someone else to take you, even on such short notice." Era had nothing to say at first, but then a smirk grew on her face. Jeremy became wary immediately.

"Would you have let me leave you alone? You're fascinated by me. Admit it." Jeremy looked away, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're cocky."

"With good reason," She said. He was quiet for a moment.

"So when Klaus comes back…you'll leave with him?" She just nodded.

"Then why not have some fun with me until that time comes?" His eyes danced with mischief. Era looked shocked, and that gave Jeremy satisfaction.

"A fling?"

"A non-committed fun time," He countered, as if the word fling was a word he didn't use.

"And your sister wouldn't care?"

"I really don't give a shit." His hand ventured lower in a suggestive gesture. Era let it stay there, curious as to how far he would take it.

"Well Rebekah would." She was tempted. Jeremy was gorgeous, and he was offering her something potentially fun.

"Then we meet in secret. I'm not talking about sex, yet anyway. We can just have a fun time." Era surveyed him suspiciously.

"What made you change your mind? Last night you seemed to hate me," Era asked.

"That's for me to know, and you not to," He replied. Era's mouth dropped open at his audacity. Just as she was about to answer, a figure appeared beside them.

"May I cut in?" Jeremy shrugged and walked off the side, giving Era a lingering glance.

"What do you want, Damon? I haven't touched or insulted your little blood bag today. I'm not going to tell you about Michael or Klaus. So what other possible reason could you have for dancing with me?" Era asked, sharply.

"I'm just here to dance." The look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Spit it out." Damon shrugged and went for it.

"When is Klaus coming back?" He asked, as he twirled her.

"No idea. Even if I did know, I wouldn't be telling you. Plotting to kill him? Older Vampires have tried and failed," She said, haughtily. Damon just looked at her, almost annoyed.

"I just want him to leave Elena alone. I want him to leave Mystic Falls and never come back," Damon replied smoothly.

"Well if I have my way that will happen." He stopped moving. They stood there, hands in the dance position.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't care if he kills you or her, but I don't like his need of Elena. His obsession with making hybrids wasn't nearly as strong when I was with him. I'm hoping my presence will rectify it. I have no desire to share him with a bunch or mongrels." He smirked.

"Jealous, are we? So you don't want him to make more hybrids?" Era sighed.

"If it's what he wants, then I can do nothing, I'm just hoping that when I see him, he doesn't want it anymore. Then Rebekah, Klaus, and I will leave this miserable little town." Damon raised an eyebrow. It was an annoying habit of his, she observed.

"Why are you so afraid of Michael?" He daringly asked. Era's nostrils flared.

"None of your concern. Only know that if you do, we all die. I'm too fond of my life, and you can bet your ass he would come after me first."

"Why is that? What did you do to him that was so horrible? Or is it that getting to you gets to Klaus?" He smirked as she eyed him angrily. He knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Klaus knows that if anything were to happen to me, he cannot rise to the bait," Era said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Ah yes, but reason goes out the door when feelings get involved. " Era glanced at where Jeremy and Bonnie were dancing, before turning back to Damon. A predatory smile graced her lips.

"Is that what happened with Elena, Damon? We can't turn human. How does she feel about becoming a vampire?" His smile dropped from his face. A tick thumped against his cheek.

"This isn't about me and Elena."

"Isn't it?" You think you can pry into my personal relationships, and not have me pry into yours? Either Elena becomes a vampire or you leave. You could stay and watch her die, but I don't recommend it." Damon winced at the word die.

"I won't leave her, and I'm not going to have her hate me for an eternity for forcing her into being a vampire." Era looked at him with almost sympathy.

"Eternity is a long time to forgive someone," She replied softly. He smiled at her.

"You know Jeremy likes you. I have no idea why, but he does." Era shook her head and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving Klaus. Even if I wanted to, Klaus would never let me go." He nodded. Jeremy took that moment to walk up to grab his date's attention again.

"Nice talking to you…bitch," Damon called. He walked off with a smile.

"Have a nice chat?" Jeremy questioned. They walked to sit down. The music had gotten louder with a faster pace, but he knew Era could hear him.

"Of course. Believe it or not, I'd actually like him if we weren't on opposite sides," Era replied. She smiled at Rebekah, who was dancing with Matt. A smile was lit on the blonde's face. She was having the time of her life.

"Do you think he'll ask Elena if he can change her?" Jeremy was curious, and scared for his sister's future with the vampire. Era looked at him.

"He will. Whether she'll say yes…well…I don't know her well enough to know," Era contemplated.

"Knowing Elena, she'll want it to be romantic," Jeremy commented, rolling his eyes. Era wrinkled her nose.

"Turning is never romantic. 'Oh let me light some candles. Then I'll feed you my blood, and the break your neck while we listen to Barry White'." Jeremy chuckled.

"You know we've gotten through a conversation without you threatening anyone." Era studied him. He had a mischief in his eyes. Era had no doubt that this boy would become a vampire. Whether by his own free will or someone forcibly changing him, she didn't know.

"It's still early," She defended. He shook his head, and his arm came up to sling against the back of her chair. Era didn't move it. She was still thinking on his proposition.

"Have you seen Stephan," She asked suddenly. Jeremy looked confused by the sudden change in topic, but shook his head.

"Not at all. He's supposed to be watching Elena, right?" He paused for a moment, searching the crowd, "There he is. He's with…" He trailed off, eyes wide. Era's head snapped up to his line of vision. The man beside Stephan was staring straight at her, slightly glaring at the arm slung over her chair.

"Klaus."

**There is a cliffy for you. So please read and review. It took me a long time to write and type this chapter. I'd really like to know what you think. Next chapter includes some Era and Klaus action. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Klaus

**Hello again. This has some Klaus/Era action. I'm not that great with writing sappy or affectionate scenes, so you'll have to tell me how I did. Also, please tell me what I can do to get better. I realize I keep spelling Stefan's name wrong. I'll eventually go back and fix it, but right now I just don't have the time. I do not own Vampire Diaries or any book or movie you recognize.**

Era stood stock still. He had a half smile on his elegant face. His eyes surveyed her slowly. He turned to say something to Stefan, who nodded in return. Stefan walked out to do something Era didn't care about. Klaus turned his attention back to her. His hand came up, and his finger made a 'come hither' motion. Era glanced at Jeremy. His face was stoic, almost angry. He was staring straight ahead, trying to concentrate on anything but Klaus and Era. She looked back to where Klaus stood, but she found that he had disappeared out the door.

"Sorry kid," Era murmured. She stood up, head straight, and went to follow him out the door. Her feet moved quickly. She was excited, almost nervous. Era got out the door and stopped. There he was, standing in the parking lot, his back to her.

"Nicklaus," She whispered.

"Erana." He turned towards her. In was in that moment that Era let herself believe he was really here. She rushed to him, jumping in his arms. He held her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair. They stayed like that for a moment. When they pulled back, he traced her face. His fingers followed her nose, down to her jawline, before tracing her lips.

"My beautiful Era. I haven't set eyes on anything this beautiful in a century." She didn't blush, but smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus smirked at her.

"Couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you," He replied.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I've been surrounded by cocky vampires, arrogant witches, and too many humans without the option of killing them to save my nerves." Klaus smiled. This was his Era; the girl who had captured his heart. He'd hurt her. He knew that, but he planned to make it up to her in ways only he could.

"You must have suffered greatly, my dear. The witch would be the Bennett witch?" She nodded, "Ah yes. I'm surprised that you haven't killed her yet. Especially with the protection that handy little medallion gives you on your side. I've tried several times. She's a bit too persistent to live, I think," He said. Era stuck out her bottom lip attractively.

"I've been standing here ten minutes, and you have yet to kiss me." Klaus smiled at her. Next thing she knew, her back was against a car. His hands were digging into her sides, and he had a hungry look in his eye.

"I suppose we'll have to solve that, won't we?" There was no hesitation as he lowered his lips to hers. It was rough and unyielding, just as she remembered. This was the kiss she craved for a hundred long years. It was a kiss that neither Jonathan nor any other man could give her. He tasted of apples and something entirely his own. Era knew she owned him, just as he owed her. He ran his fingers through her hair, giving a sharp tug every now and then. They pulled apart at the sound of approach.

"Sir, the Gilbert girl and Salvatore are leaving." Klaus turned to the hybrid and nodded. Era scowled, angry at him now.

"What are those mutts doing here, Nicklaus?" He turned to her ad frowned.

"Those mutts are my creation, darling." She ignored this.

"What are they doing here, Klaus?" She repeated.

"Protection and Insurance in case Elena's friends decide to get any ideas."

"Elena is it?" Era felt a flare of jealousy rise in her stomach like bile bubbling at the surface. Klaus frowned at her.

"Don't tell me you're jealous. She is a means to an end," He said, getting impatient. He didn't understand what she was getting at. Elena was nothing but a way to create hybrids, just as Katarina had been.

"I have every right! You obsess over this girl, and protect her just because she can make your precious hybrids. You were never obsessed with making an army when I was with you. All you wanted was to end the curse," She spat.

"Let us not forget that you left me, my dear. You left me just because you became too attached to a human toy," Klaus replied, his voice rising. Era glared at him. She knew he would always throw that in her face, regardless of how she tried to make it better. His nostrils were flared. Era knew that was a sign of how angry the subject made him.

"And who is to blame for that, my love? You strutted about with your whores, leaving me to watch!" Her voice broke near the end. It was a sign of weakness that she had never let show. The memories of those centuries were not the best. Klaus looked at her sadly.

"I will regret hurting you for the rest of my life. That doesn't change the fact that you let a human into your heart. That is a place that was only meant for me. Then you left, leaving me alone. I didn't know if you were coming back," Klaus said persistently.

"You did this because you didn't want to be alone? You were never alone, Nicklaus. I was always close by watching you. I was there at that street fair in 1980 and at that club in New York in 1991. I waited for you to notice me, and you never did. You were too caught up in your anger for me to realize I was waiting for you to look for me. The only contact I got was Rebekah telling me to come here and protect your precious doppelganger." They stared at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

"I was angry because the one person I thought would remain loyal to me betrayed my trust, Era. You belong to me and only me. You seemed to forget that from time to time," He replied in a calm voice. Era knew he was referring to Jeremy as well. He was not blind to the affection he showed her. That didn't matter however. Era was spitting fire.

"Loyalty? How dare you question my loyalty! I killed him for you. I hurt someone I cared for to prove to you that you were and are the only man to truly hold me. I saved nothing from you; not my heart, my body, or my soul. Don't you dare talk to me about loyalty! I made a mistake. One I quickly took care of," She spat at him. She loved him, but his intolerance for mistakes took its toll on her. He accepted nothing but absolute loyalty from those close to him. He didn't realize that there were circumstances to every situation.

"What is the true point to this argument, Erana?" Klaus said, annoyed. He couldn't stay long, and he'd be damned if they were going to spend the entire time arguing.

"You cared about creating your hybrids more than finding me. I expected to be gone ten years at most before you came for me. You never did," She said softly. Klaus realized the source of her jealousy. She thought that he had stopped caring for her. He swept her up into his arms, running his hands over her hair.

"I will kill every single one of my hybrids along with everyone in this town if you so desire. You are and have always been the most important thing to me," Klaus murmured into her era. Era pulled back and smiled at him. He sighed in relief.

"I could never take something precious to you away, Klaus. I just had to know I wasn't being replaced."

"No one ever could, darling. You're the most interesting person in my life."

"As you are in mine," She said happily.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" Klaus asked. Era nodded and put her hand in his. They started to walk down the street.

"You know we're a fucked up couple, right?" She said to him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my love."

!

Era lay next to Klaus in the bed. He played with her hair, and she reminisced of the previous nights he had done this centuries ago.

"What are we to do if they awaken Michael?" She asked.

"You aren't going to let that happen, Era." She sighed, feeling the weight of the responsibilities he was putting on her.

"Klaus, if he does awaken, and something happens to me, you mustn't rise to the bait. That is exactly what Michael will expect," Era said tiredly. Klaus was silent for a moment. He tried to think of a way to answer her.

"I know." He had said what she wanted to hear. The truth was he knew what his reaction would be. It would mean pain for anyone in his path. He refused to entertain the notion that anything could happen to her. It wasn't going to happen.

"You're not staying very long, are you?" Her voice broke him out of his reverie. She sounded understanding but resigned.

"No, darling. I've got to go find more werewolves. If they do awaken Michael, we're not running anymore." Era nodded. It was almost a relief to think of not living in fear that Michael would find them eventually. It was a feeling she wasn't familiar with but hoped to become so.

"Can you stay? Just for a few days?" He looked at her, a small smile on his lips. It was a smile that reached his eyes. They were far and few between, and only for her.

"Of course, my love."

!

Jeremy paced the length of his room angrily. He grabbed a picture off of his dresser and threw it at the wall forcefully. She was with him. Era was with Klaus. He had known it would eventually come, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He hadn't had a chance to spend any time with the red head that had fascinated him.

"Jeremy?" Elena stood at the door. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He didn't want to deal with his sister right now.

"What is it, Elena?" He asked crossly.

"This is about Era, isn't it? The fact that Klaus is back?" He didn't answer, "Jeremy, what did I tell you about her? She's evil, and you like her! Do you want what happened to that Jonathan guy to happen to you? Era has proven many times that she's dangerous and has loyalty to only one person. What is wrong with you?" Her questions annoyed Jeremy. He didn't care what she had to say. All he wanted was to be alone.

Don't start, Elena. Let's not compare taste in vampires. Stefan is loyal to Klaus now. Damon was a killer before you met him and even after you met him for a while," Jeremy snapped.

"But Damon isn't like that anymore! Era isn't going to change for you, Jeremy. She likes who she is, and she loves Klaus. I don't want you to get involved with her. Please listen to me this one time," Elena said, almost desperate. She couldn't allow Jeremy get any deeper into this world than he already was.

"Just get out, Elena. Get out of my room. I have a lot to think about." She stared at him long and hard before disappearing down the hall. He sat down on the bed. He didn't understand his fascination with Era. She was beautiful. He knew that. She was a killer. Jeremy knew that too. He didn't love her. He didn't know her well enough about her for that. Jeremy doubted he could if he did. Era wasn't willing to change for anyone.

"Thinking about her again?" He didn't even look at Anna as she spoke. He just couldn't catch a break.

"I don't want to deal with your jealousy right now, Anna," Jeremy said tiredly.

"I'm not jealous. I'm worried," She insisted. Anna sat next to him nervously.

"I wish people would stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Era won't hurt me."

"And if she does?" Anna asked, eyebrow raised, "See! You know there is a possibility." He sighed angrily.

"So what?"

"So what? Have you completely lost it? Or are you that big of a thrill seeker now?" She shouted.

"It's not a thrill. I just want to know her." It was true. Anna could hear it in his voice. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. This vampire had wormed her way into his heart where she used to be. She may be dead, but she could still feel.

"Knowing her will get you killed, Jeremy. I'm not coming back until you decide what to do," She said quietly. His head snapped up to finally look at her.

"Anna don…" She was already gone.

!

"This is a good movie, Klaus," Era argued. They were watching Pretty Woman, much to Klaus's chagrin. She sat with her knees over his and her head on his shoulder,

"It's a romance about a hooker and a business man," He replied flatly, but there was laughter behind his voice.

"Exactly. It shows that you can still get a hot piece of rich ass no matter where you're from." He chuckled.

"I think you're missing the plot, darling."

"Am not. Though I think a hooker and a vampire would be much more interesting." She nudged him with a smile.

"Well there are some differences. I killed the men who held you captive. He just had his driver flash his gun at the pimps," Klaus replied. Era choked on the sip of coke she had just taken. The fact that pimp had come from his well-spoken mouth was almost too much to bear.

"Yes, well we all know how macho are. At least you don't sparkle," Era said slyly. Klaus groaned.

"I can't believe that the most popular vampire book of the decade depicts us as sparkly. I don't think I could live for a thousand years if I sparkled every time I went out into the sun." Era started to giggle.

"So you have read it?"

"No, but apparently you can't go anywhere without someone whispering about it," He said, annoyed. Era just smirked.

"Admit it. You've read it. Klaus, the big bad vampire, secretly wants to sparkle." She started to full on laugh. Klaus tackled her on the couch. He started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Take it back, Era."

"It's not my fault you want to look pretty in the sun," She said between laughs, "Klaus stop!"

"Take it back, my love," Klaus said persistently.

"Alright! You don't want to be sparkly." He stopped and sat back, a smirk on his face.

"Klaus the Sparkly Vampire," She muttered. He took off after her. She squealed and ran. For a moment, things were normal.

Damon watched them as they ran through the house having the time of their lives.

"They almost seem like a normal couple," He murmured to himself.

"That's the way it used to be," Rebekah said, coming up behind him. She watched them with a smile on her face. Tonight had been a good night filled with dancing and laughter. Now her brother was back and things were starting to look up. His sullen mood was gone.

"He seems almost human."

"It's a side only she can bring out in him. Do you see now? Do you see how much she means to him? I'll kill you if you try to take her away from him. But then again, it might be fun to watch what happens when Klaus got his hands on you." With a last look, she walked away.

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not as long as some of the others, but I was having major trouble thinking of the interactions. Read and Review please.**


	8. Carnivals and Carnage

**Hello again. This chapter has a lot of Era and Klaus and a little bit of Jeremy. I warn you now that this chapter has a tiny bit of sexual content, violence, and animal cruelty. Not by Klaus or Era of course. That was your warning. I want to thank all those who reviewed. Now I want you guys to give me your opinion on whom Era should end up with if she ends up with either. I want your opinion again now that you've seem her interact with both Jeremy and Klaus. I've never done any remotely sexual scenes really, so forgive me if it sucks. Now on with the story.**

Era was being shaken awake the next morning gently. Klaus loomed over her with a smirk on his lips. He had two cups in his hand, along with a pack of her favorite smokes. She grinned at him, took a smoke out of the pack, and lit it. She grabbed the cup. It smelled of coffee and blood. Klaus crawled into bed beside her. Era tasted the coffee laced with blood.

"Mmmm. AB-…Virgin blood. Trying to butter me up?" She asked. He began to kiss her neck. Klaus would never admit it out loud, but in a way he was. He wanted to remind her of the way it used to be. He wanted to make sure that she never walked away from him again. Era knew this, but kept quiet about it. She was terrified that he'd do something in his jealousy to make her walk away.

"Only the best for you," He murmured against her skin.

"I can see that. Do you know how difficult it is to find virgin's blood in this day and age?" He took the cigarette from her and took a drag. She admired him briefly in the way his hair fell slightly over his face, and the way his lips curled around the cigarette as he took a pull.

"It wasn't too difficult," He replied, smirking. Era laughed.

"Oh yes. All you have to do is put on that charm and all the little virgins just want your dick to pop that cherry," She whispered, close to his ear. Her tongue stuck out and licked his earlobe slightly. Klaus hooked his leg over hers, discarding the cigarette and setting the coffee on the nightstand. He pushed her on his back.

"But we both know who my dick likes," He pressed his erection against her thighs. It throbbed against her skin, making her shudder, "We both know who can satisfy me….who can satisfy you." Era gazed up at him, a small smile present on her lips. She leaned up and kissed him. His hand found his way to her ribs, and he trailed his fingers across the underside of her breast.

"Have any of those boys made you feel like I can?" He murmured. Era shook her head.

"Can any of those whores make you feel like I can?" She countered softly. Her hand reached up to feel him through his shorts. His breath shuddered. It was so silent that only a vampire would notice. All of a sudden, Klaus's hand came up to grasp her throat. To a human, it would have cut off their air supply. To a vampire, the pressure was comforting. Era gazed at him questioningly. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, only trying to get her undivided attention.

"You will never touch or allow a man to touch you again. Do you understand me, Era?" His voice was soft and deadly. His eyes never left hers, and she nodded slightly.

"And you will never lay a hand on another woman. If you do, I will rip out her guts and play with them." Klaus smiled. That was his girl. The door opened, but they didn't move from their position.

"Ugh, I knew you two would be all over each other," Rebekah said.

"Then why didn't you knock, Rebekah dear?" Klaus asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Do I ever knock? You wouldn't have answered regardless." She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Era hissed as the light hit her face.

"What is it you need?" Era asked, sitting up. Klaus lay back down beside her.

"I couldn't very well have you both lounge about all day. Now get up. We're going out today. Klaus, you aren't going to be here very long, and we will spend time together as a family. Get dressed," Rebekah snapped and walked out. Klaus sighed heavily. He understood his sister's want to have a family day, but he had hoped to spend quality time with Era.

"My sister." He shook his head.

"Can you blame her?" Era asked, starting to put her pants on. Klaus began to follow her actions.

"No, I suppose not."

Rebekah stood at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently. Damon and Elena stood to the side cautiously. Era and Klaus arrived fully dressed.

"Look…the demented couple has come out of their room," Damon drawled. Klaus didn't even spare him a glance.

"What shall we do today?" Era asked Rebekah. The girl clapped her hands.

"There is a fair for the next couple of days for Founder's Day. I figured since Klaus is leaving in a few days, we need to spend at least half the day together." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"So Klaus isn't staying. How disappointing," Damon said sarcastically. Elena elbowed him to shut up. Klaus finally paid attention, and turned towards Damon.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is because I promised your brother. Keep talking however and I'll order your brother to kill himself. Keep your mouth shut and mind your own business," Klaus said arrogantly. Damon narrowed his eyes, wondering what how he could hurt this man in as many ways possible.

"C'mon." Elena pulled him from the room quickly.

"You are such a gentleman," Era said. Klaus chuckled at her. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked out, Era and Klaus following moments later.

!

The carnival smelled of sweat and fried Twinkies. Era sniffed slightly as the smell of food of all kinds assaulted her senses.

"Ah humanity… they always some up with the most interesting ways to entertain themselves," Klaus said, watching teenagers twirl around on the Tilt-O-Whirl. Rebekah had just run off after seeing Matt, to which Era promptly rolled her eyes. Her lecture about family time had gone out the window, and the vampire was actually wondering if the vampire might care for the human. She watched as the cotton candy twirled. Her lover followed her eyes.

"Want some?" He asked. She nodded, and he was back within seconds with a pink, sticky mess of fluff. Era smiled as it melted to sugar in her mouth, Klaus took her hand and led her down the line of venders. Some stopped to stare at the beautiful couple who seemed to have been plucked right out of a fairytale. They seemed untouchable in their innocence of anything but each other. Had anyone taken a good look into their eyes, past the tenderness for each other, they would have seen the steely gaze of a predator. They didn't observe the coil of muscles under the skin showing strength; or the slight growth of fangs in hunger as the smell of blood beneath skin wafted in their noses.

"Win a prize for your girlfriend?" A loud vender said beside her. Klaus gazed briefly at the man, then to the largest toy there: a big purple teddy bear about half of Era's height. He nodded and paid the vender. The man gave Klaus 3 balls to try and knock over the tin bottles. It would only take one try. He took aim briefly before throwing the ball with strength. The three tin bottles fell to the ground broken, and only a holy in the tent's plastic material was left. The vender's mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit, kid." Klaus paid him no mind.

"Give me the purple bear." The vender hurried to follow his request, terrified that the guy would use his strength on him. Klaus presented Era with the bear. She smiled in return.

"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel," She told him. He grinned at her.

"Go ahead. I have to check with Rebekah about something." She eyed him suspiciously. He only kissed her cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Era shook her head and headed towards the machine with her bear in tow. The man took her money and she climbed into the metal cage, setting her bear beside her. The metal clanked again, signaling the arrival of someone else.

"Hello, Era." Her eyes snapped to the deep brown eyes of Jeremy. Era quickly looked for any sign of Klaus and then to demand he leave before he was seen. The ride started before she could open her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy? Do you have a death wish? If Klaus sees you…"

"You left me sitting alone last night," He said. She looked at him incredulously.

"Did you expect me to keep Klaus waiting until the dance was finished?"

"I expected you to answer my question," He said simply, "You looked like you were considering it before we were interrupted." She knew he was talking about his offer to have 'fun' with him.

"Maybe it's a good thing I didn't. Klaus is here now, and will gut you if he sees you after last night," Era hissed. Jeremy just laughed, which shocked her.

"Elena told he's not staying for long, and that you're not leaving with him."

"Not yet, but it doesn't matter. Our break period is over," She snapped. Was he trying to get himself killed? He smirked at this. Era was surprised at the nerve of him. He seemed sweet, but there was an undertone of danger that was alluring.

"Who's going to tell him? If you really don't care about me, then it shouldn't be a problem." Era looked away. The view was beautiful, and she tried to focus on that. They were paused at the top to let passengers on and off.

"Jeremy, don't. Don't be naïve. Klaus will kill you just on principle. It doesn't matter whether or not I care for you," She said softly. They were moving again, almost to the end of the ride.

"Then we best be sure we don't get caught. You want me, Era. And I want you. I came to the conclusion last night that I'm going to accept that I want this. You don't care for me like you do him, but you do want me. Think about it." He stepped off the ride. Era glared after him, hating him for putting himself at risk. Her slip of a conscious couldn't handle it if something were to happen to him because of her.

"What was that about, Era?" Klaus asked with his eyes narrowed. He held his hand out to help her out of the cage.

"He wanted to talk to me about getting you to leave town. Humans are so pathetic in their endeavors," She lied smoothly. He looked into her eyes, searching for the truth. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded.

"What's the big surprise you had to check with Rebekah for?" She questioned, trying to change the subject. His eyes lit up with a smile.

"You'll see tomorrow." Era made a whining noise. Klaus raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Let's go get something to eat." She sighed and nodded, knowing Klaus wouldn't tell her anything. They searched the crowd for someone delectable. A keening whine caught Era's attention. She looked towards the edge of the woods for the sound. Her sensitive eyes caught a dog's tail and the pursuit of humans following it. She tapped her lover on the shoulder and nodded in that direction. He listened carefully, and then started to walk that way.

The scene they came upon made Era shudder with anger. They were covered by trees so that the fair attenders couldn't seem them. Three men, obviously drunk, had cornered a dog. They were teasing and taunting him with sticks. Blood ran down the animal's right flank, and his muzzle was streaked with it. The dog was only of medium build, and trying desperately to make its way from its tormenters. It was snarling, but unwilling to get near the sticks the men held. They were laughing, which only made Era's anger grow. A blonde-headed man threw his beer bottle at the dog. It shattered against the dog's paw. The animal gave a loud yelp.

Era looked at Klaus, whose fangs had grown. They would teach these men what it was like to be toyed with. Era had killed many people in her lifetime, but never had she tortured an animal. They couldn't speak to defend themselves. They were innocent and pure, only giving into instinct. She ran at the men, appearing to be nothing but a blur. Her nails sliced through the man on the right. His blood sprayed in a fountain of red. It covered the blonde man.

He screamed, turned to his left, and vomited. The sight of his friend's mangled body terrified him. Neither of the remaining men could move from fear. Their heads swiveled in search for the thing that had brutally killed their companion. Their breaths came out in pants of spit and hot air. Klaus made his move as Era watched from a nearby tree. Klaus moved, grabbing the man on the left by the arm. He sent him flying to a tree, impaling him on the branch. The man shuddered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and blood dribbled down his chin. The blonde man whipped in circles, his eyes crazy with fear.

"Where are you?" He screamed, whipping around again. Era chuckled and dropped down to meet him. Klaus followed the suit. The dog whimpered softly and licked his paw. The man looked at them wildly.

"You know what I find funny, Klaus? That humans have the audacity to call us evil and barbaric. So hypocritical." She turned to address the dog's remaining tormenter, "You think it's ok what you've done to this innocent animal? Humans can think for themselves, and make their own choice. Animals are a part of instinct, and should be treated respectfully." She leaned down and petted the dog's head. He whined softly and licked her hand.

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything," The man begged. Klaus stood by and watched as Era tormented the man. He had missed this.

"Hmmm why should I show you mercy? You weren't going to show this creature any."

"We were just having fun. I'm sorry." Era's eyes lit up in anger, and the man knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Well if you get to have fun then so do I." She grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him to the ground. She pulled his arm backwards, causing him to cry out. Era leaned down and put her lips by his ear.

"Shhh… Be quiet or I'll pull your tongue out," He hushed his sobs slightly, "This little piggy went to the market," Crack. She broke his finger, "This little piggy stayed home," Crack, "This little piggy had roast beef." Crack.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything." Era smiled and pulled him up to look at her. Her fangs grew, and veins spread throughout her face. Her eyes became distorted and black.

"What are you?" He asked.

"The big bad wolf." Era plunged her fangs into his neck, and the sweet red elixir slipped down her throat. The man's cries were dying down as the blood seeped into her pores. It ran down her chin and coated her clothes.

"Era, darling," Klaus started. She looked up, pausing in her drinking. Her eyes were vicious. Blood dripped from her fangs, and covered her mouth. Her lips were stained red. A snarl came from her at being interrupted. Klaus smiled, "Save me some."

!

Sheriff Forbes made her way into the dense forest alone. She had heard screams and yells from this area. The woman prayed that it was just kids messing around, but her years of dealing with vampires and instinct told her differently. She came upon the scene, and had to stop herself from emptying the contents of her stomach. There was blood everywhere, and the bodies of which it belonged to scattered in several directions. In the middle of the mess were two vampires. The beautiful woman cradled an injured dog in her arms. The man stood to the side, petting the woman's hair. Sheriff Forbes took a breath and raised her gun.

"Freeze!" The both looked up and Era hissed.

"Walk away," Klaus said laughingly.

"This gun is filled with wooden bullets. Now freeze!" Her voice was firm until the end. Era started to giggle.

"Oh no, Klaus, I think she's serious. Trust me; the world is better without these men." Era started towards the other woman, who lifted her gun higher.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot." Klaus put his hand on Era's shoulder. Wooden bullets wouldn't harm him, but Era wasn't immune to them.

"You better not. Klaus can't die from wooden bullets, and if you kill me you won't have even taken a breath before your life would have ended."

"Caroline is your daughter, correct? Interesting that someone so against vampires has one in the family. Pull that trigger and I can guarantee your daughter will be dead before the end of the night," Klaus threatened calmly. The sheriff took a shuddering breath, but didn't lower her weapon.

"Mom, don't!" Caroline came running towards them and snatched the gun away.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Her mother yelled.

"Saving your life," Era replied. She walked up to Caroling, who cringed away. She pushed the dog into her arms, "Take him to a vet and find him a good home." Era grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him back towards the carnival.

"Have a good day, ladies," He said. Sheriff Forbes surveyed the scene in front of her again, feeling slightly sick.

"Caroline, who are they?"

**Ok that's the end. Please tell me what you think. I need good reviews to keep going. Next chapter: Klaus confronts Jeremy.**


	9. Diamonds and Drawings

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten. This chapter will be filler mostly. It'll go into depth about Klaus's feelings about what happened with Jonathan. Next chapter is Halloween. I will be adding things from the new episodes in with my story. I own nothing.**

Klaus watched as Era slept beside him. Her hair fell across her face, and a slight smile graced her face. It was as if she could sense him watching her, even in a deep sleep. The man sighed. A hundred long years had passed since he felt so at peace. The years without her had made his obsession with making hybrids almost manic. When Era had been there, it was only about breaking the curse. It would have made him powerful enough to face Michael if the time ever came.

Klaus's mouth went into a grim line at the thought of his former father. The man had attempted to kill Era many times. That in itself was unforgivable. There was a secret that he had never told the love of his life. His request to stop their romantic relationship had not been to 'test the water' as he had explained all those years ago. Three hundred years ago, Michael had gotten so close to Era that he could have easily severed her head from her body. To this day, she wasn't even aware of how close she had been to death.

Michael had severed the head of his favorite horse, and laid it in Era's bed as she slept. It had been a message to him. The man was saying 'I took something of yours, and I can take her away too.' It had caused a very real fear to course through his veins. He had come back from feeding, about to slip into the covers next to her, when he saw it. Era had gone on sleeping, having always been able to sleep like the dead. The thought that Michael had been within inches of her, able to touch her skin, disgusted Klaus. He had removed the horse's head, and woke his family. He demanded that they pack up and leave, giving no explanation

Klaus remembered the decision to distance himself from her. If he had told her the real reason, she would have insisted she could take care of herself. He should've sent her away, but he didn't. It was selfish of him to make her watch as he flitted from whore to whore. As time passed, Era had grown bitter. Klaus didn't blame her. She grew close to a human, and he began to see her disappearances and distracted attitude. It scared him that she might be moving on from him. Klaus finally gave in, and came back to her. The hesitation in her eyes had confirmed all he worried about. Klaus was a jealous man, something he freely admitted.

He should have just sent the boy away, or killed him himself. But no, in that brief moment, the original wanted to make his mate suffer for caring for another. It was a mistake that had drove her away from his side. Klaus growled. Now this Gilbert child had set his sights on her. It was obvious in the way he looked at her when he thought no one else was looking. Era was his, and always would be. As much as she would deny it, she was still bitter at his command to kill that disgusting human. If Klaus had been the one to break his neck, Era would have understood. It was a primal urge, and being a vampire only made it stronger. In all honesty, however, making her be the one to kill him was cruel even for him. Klaus sighed loudly at his musing, causing Era to stir beside him. Her eyes opened slightly, clouded with sleep.

"What time is it?" Her voice was drowsy and almost incoherent.

"Around four in the morning," He replied with a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about this early?" She murmured. Her voice became more aware with every word. She knew that something had to be bothering him for him to still be up.

"The past…" He could keep nothing from her, and in this moment he wanted to do something he never thought he'd do; apologize, "Era…I'm sorry about…Jonathan." The name was like acid on his tongue. Era's eyebrows shot up surprise about things he thought he was right in. She knew that without a doubt that he didn't feel sorry about the boy being dead, but something else.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. What exactly about him are you apologizing for?" She was going to make him spell it out, he knew. She demanded every detail, and wasn't going to let him off easy.

"That night…I was so angry. I wanted you to suffer. However, making you kill someone you cared about was unacceptable behavior. I had no right to treat you like that. You are my equal, and I just couldn't imagine how you could care for someone other than me." Era knew this was a vulnerable subject for Klaus. His mother had betrayed him, as had his entire family at one point. Era felt her heart sink at the thought of causing him that pain so very long ago.

"When you started with the other women, I felt unwanted. I wanted to leave, but we were a family. I couldn't tear that apart. Then Jonathan came along, and he was nice to me. He paid attention to me, and made me feel wanted."

"Did you love him?" He asked it so quietly that only a vampire would have heard him. Era ran her hands through her hair.

"I cared for him. He was the only human besides my sister that I never felt disgust for. But no, I don't think I truly loved him. Could I have? Maybe. However, my heart will always belong to you." Klaus pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"As does mine."

"Let's go to Rome after all this is over," She said into his chest.

"Of course, darling. Anything you want."

!

Era sat with Rebekah in her room. Klaus had gone to do something, but refused to tell her what. She was convinced that Rebekah knew why her lover was being so secretive.

"Tell me," She demanded.

"No," The other girl said with an almost sadistic smile. She was enjoying watching Era squirm. This was a girl who was used to knowing everything, and was now reduced to sitting and pondering. Era sighed in angry frustration. Klaus had left earlier that day without telling anyone except Rebekah where he was going. This was uncharacteristic of him. He told her everything.

"You'll enjoy it," Rebekah said smiling.

"I don't enjoy not knowing things," She growled back.

"I promised Nick I wouldn't tell you, so let's think of something else to talk about."

"Jeremy approached me on the Ferris Wheel yesterday. Klaus saw him." Her friend's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"The kid has some balls. What did he want?" Rebekah didn't much think of Jeremy. She never would have thought that he was a risk taker. He had been around vampires enough to know that those kinds of actions could get a man killed.

"Me. He seems to think that we can have something until I leave." Rebekah's eyes widened, and a shiver of fear almost went down her spine. Memories of Jonathan and the aftermath flashed in her mind. Her brother couldn't lose Era again. It would kill them both.

"How do you feel about him, Era?" The question was hesitant, as if she were afraid of the answer that was about to come.

"I don't detest him as I do other humans. He is different, almost snarky. I know he'd make a great vampire…but he's not Klaus. I'm not willing to lose him over something like this again. Poor kid has bad luck with vampire girlfriends. I'd probably end up dead within the first month of dating." Rebekah sighed in relief. She knew how sporadic Era could be in her affections for humans. One minute she detested them, while the next she was content with their presence. Klaus had remained a constant in the red head's life, but he had a habit of messing it up with Era. Their love was beautiful, and yet almost destructive when they were at blows.

"I just got him back, Bekah. While it might have been before, not now."

"Maybe you should glamor him. Make him forget you," She suggested.

"He uses vervain." Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Damon strutted in. Era surveyed him through narrowed eyes. She admired the way he could be snarky given any situation, but his arrogance got to her. He had no right to barge into Rebekah's room. The thought of him listening in to a conversation that might have held vital information made her nervous.

"What are you ladies doing?"

"I know what you're doing…interrupting a private conversation." Her tone was bored and disinterested. She went back to flipping through her magazine as if his mere presence bored her.

"I've been looking for Elijah. Haven't seen him in a few days," Damon said. His tone was light, but made no mistakes about what he was insinuating. Rebekah quickly glanced at Era, who rolled her eyes and closed the magazine.

"You caught me. I killed him, Damon. He's hidden somewhere that your grubby little hands won't find. But you already knew that," Era stated with a smirk. Damon sighed. He had known this. It was painfully obvious. There had still been the small hope that he was alive. He had grown fond of the original vampire.

"I figured you had. You really are a vindictive bitch, aren't you?" Era rolled her eyes. She had been called worse.

"Ooo call me dirty names again. Close the door and spank me while you do it. Then Rebekah can video tape it and send it to your little blood bag." She licked her lips at him. Rebekah giggled. Era got up and circled Damon, who watched her through narrowed eyes.

"You know what I find funny? She's just as manipulative as me…playing two brothers against each other. Putting countless people in danger to find her precious Stefan, but then she suddenly wants you. I find it sad that Elena and Katherine have chosen your pussy brother over you," She slid her hand up his chest and leaned up to his ear. Her tongue reached out and licked it before she whispered, "Personally, I like my men dangerous, not whipped." With that said, Era walked over to the chair beside the bad and sat down gracefully.

"It's just too bad that Elena has him whipped now, isn't it?" Rebekah said. They both looked at him with disappointment. Damon looked between the two girls. Era giggled darkly.

"Sheriff Forbes is after your head." He walked out.

"Why is the sheriff after you? What did you do?" The blonde asked her friend.

"She stumbled across Klaus and I having fun with three humans."

"You make it sound like an orgy." Rebekah wrinkled her nose."

"Maybe it was." She rolled her eyes at Era, whose phone rang. Klaus's name popped up on the screen. Era threw her hands up in the air in excitement. She was finally going to know what this surprise was.

"Finally, you asshole. I've been waiting." She could practically hear the smile on Klaus's face. Nine hundred years had done nothing for her patience.

"I have a good surprise for you, my love. Come out to the car." The dial tone clicked. Era nodded to Rebekah as a goodbye and walked out the door.

!

Klaus had put on a ridiculous blindfold as if her other senses couldn't pick up on things. They were still in town, maybe a few miles from the limits. While the traffic had gotten scarcer, it was still there. It was hard to decipher any smells other than pine and wood. The car abruptly stopped. Klaus opened the door and pulled her out. He refused to take the blindfold off as he led her across asphalt and concrete. He stopped, and put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture to stay put. It sounded like he was opening a garage door.

"Alright, I'm going to take this off now." It came off quickly, and she was looking into…a storage unit. It wasn't about the unit, however, it was about what was in the unit. It was filled with all manner of gifts: diamonds, tiaras, and dresses from several eras. There were trunks that would no doubt contain books and knick knacks from all over the world. The sight almost left her breathless.

"What is all of this?" Klaus took her hand and led her into the unit. She touched random things as they passed.

"Every birthday… Every Christmas I couldn't help but get you something. You remember that I love birthdays." Era smiled happily. He would never admit it but he loved all holidays, and got down right seasonal around Christmas. However, birthdays were by far his favorite. She never really knew the reason. Maybe it was because it signified another year they were alive, or that they lived longer to experience more things. She gingerly picked up a diamond necklace.

"Allow me." Klaus clasped the necklace around her neck. It was of medium size, and encrusted with pink diamonds around the edge, "It comes with a matching tiara." He grabbed the sparkling tiara and placed it on her head. Era posed prettily.

"How do I look?" Klaus sat on a plush chair that he had picked up in the 20's, and pulled her into his lap.

"Like a queen." She kissed him chastely.

"This is wonderful. I had something like this for you, but it got raided in the 80's." He held her close and sighed.

"I have to leave tonight," He murmured quietly. She nodded.

"I know. How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few weeks, then we'll go to Rome and wreak havoc." She smiled into his chest.

"Remember in 1545? You were such a bad boy that year. You had an entire village in fear." Klaus chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you helped with that," He paused, "Where would I be without you?" He kissed her hair.

"Lonely as hell." Her lover laughed in agreement.

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were walking around, tempting me left and right. I knew in that moment that I had to have you." It was true enough. Had he expected to keep her around? He didn't know. She had ensnared him. Her defense of herself from the man she'd killed had only intensified that.

"And you got me. You always get what you want, my love. You're spoiled in that way." Again he laughed, knowing she was right.

"I have one more thing to show you." Klaus pulled her up and walked over to a small chest. Inside were bits of paper…his drawings. They were of places he'd been, Rebekah, his image of himself, but mostly they were of her. There were some of her face and some of her in full form. Her favorite, however, was one of them together. Klaus held her hand in the picture, yet their gazes were elsewhere. She guessed he had drawn in right after she had left. It showed to her that while their paths might have taken different routes, they were sill together. Three hundred years ago, he would have her model for him, whether she be naked or in a dress of his choosing. They showed her as he saw her, and not the monster so many saw her as.

"I'm glad that you didn't give up on this. You always had a talent for capturing a person's features." Klaus smiled at her. In truth it was the only way to keep her alive when she was gone. He glanced at his watch and frowned.

"I have to go, Erana. My hybrids are expecting me at dawn," Era frowned but nodded. He brought her close, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"As I love you."

"I had Rebekah bring your car. Be careful, my love." With that he was gone. She heard a start of a car, and the rumble fade into the distance. Era took off the tiara and necklace, placing it in its box. She grabbed the box of drawings and held it close to her chest before closing the shed.

!

Jeremy sat in his room, trying to escape his sister's worried yammering. He hadn't seen Anna for days, and that concerned him. On several occasions, he had called out to her, but to no avail. He knew she was mad at him, and jealous of Era. Jeremy wondered if she had a right to be. She was dead, as much as it pained him to admit. It was really starting to sink in again the more time she was gone. And what of Era? Klaus's appearance had ruined what little progress that he had made. She was now cold and aloof…not that she hadn't always been. However, her edges had softened slightly. Caroline had told him of the scene her and her mom had come upon.

She had told him of the blood, the mangled bodies, and the dog that was now in Matt's care. Era was brutal, while Anna was gentle in a vampire sort of way. So why was it that Era plagued his thoughts more than Anna these days? He came back to the forbidden thing. Anna was unattainable, yes, but Era was forbidden. Jeremy was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his window. He had expected and hoped it to be Era, but instead it was someone that struck fear in his heart: Klaus. He approached the window cautiously, unlatching the lock, and opened the window. He knew Klaus couldn't come in, but the sight made Jeremy shuddered slightly.

"Are you going to invite me in, Gilbert? We need to have a chat." Klaus looked calm as he dangled on a tree limb outside the window.

"I don't think so." Klaus smirked.

"And I'm guessing I can't compel you. Pity. Can you imagine why I'm here?" He was smiling, and yet there was an edge in his eyes that was dangerous and warned to be careful of what was said.

"Era." There was no use lying.

"Smart kid. I half expected you to lie. You may believe you've been covert in your looks and affections, but I see the way you look at her. She's beautiful, isn't she?" His question held a dare. Jeremy stood a bit straighter. He wouldn't be cowed by this man.

"Yeah, she is." Klaus chuckled.

"You've got balls. Make no mistake, though. Era is mine. She has been for over nine hundred years. Do you actually think that a boy she's known for a month can change that?" Jeremy almost smirked. The man was jealous.

"If you didn't think I had a chance, then why are you here?" The smile fell from Klaus's face.

"I'm a jealous man, Jeremy. I don't like people to go after what's mine. I'll make it clear for you. Stay away from her." His voice was firm and unyielding.

"Or you'll make her kill me like you did Jonathan?" It was a brass subject to get into. Jeremy knew that, but he couldn't help it when the words came out of his mouth. Klaus snarled. The audacity of the boy! Why would Era divulge that information? Did she trust the boy so readily? These questions quickly ran through his mind as he surveyed the Gilbert boy.

"Ah so you know of that. I've learned from my mistakes, and no, I won't be ordering her to kill you. I'll kill you. But first I'll kill everyone you've ever met. Bonnie…Alaric…Damon…you're family in Seattle," Klaus threatened. Jeremy's eyes widened. He was scared as much as he tried to hide it. Klaus could sense this and smirked.

"You need Elena. She'll become a vampire to spite you. She wouldn't have anyone for you to threaten like Katherine," Jeremy spat.

"I would do anything to anyone who threatened my relationship with Era. Remember that." Klaus jumped from the tree and was gone. Jeremy was left with his thoughts.

**Okay that was a little fluffy. Next chapter will include a surprise guest. Can you guess who? Please review.**


	10. Halloween

**Ok. This chapter has a bit of Jeremy and Era cuteness in it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. If you read this, please review. I don't care if it's good or bad. I like to improve and hear opinions about how I'm doing. This has some violence in it, and things are kinda out of order. I own nothing.**

Era walked through town with Rebekah looking at all the Halloween decorations. Paper cutouts of pumpkins, black cats, and witches littered shop windows. Little kids, dressed like a variety of monsters, walked through town holding their parents hands. They would go to school and then to the Founder's fair and presentation. She was looking for a good costume to wear to said event tonight. Era remembered a time when Halloween was a holiday to fear. People barred their windows and doors as to not let the ghouls and demons into their homes. Superstitious bunch, humans were.

"You're not going as a vampire, are you? That's tacky," She commented to Rebekah as they thumbed through the costumes. The blonde laughed.

"Of course not. I have noticed that as the years go by, the more provocative the costumes become," Rebekah said as she discarded a scandalous looking French maid outfit.

"Makes the male pickings easy, though I don't think we're going to have much luck tonight. The Founder's council will be patrolling to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"As if they could stop us," Rebekah laughed.

"As if they could stop you, you mean. I still have that nasty allergen to a stake through the heart. I'm so cocky that I'm not careful. These humans are sneaky bastards at times," Era commented distractedly.

"I'll protect you."

"If you aren't too busy with the blonde human," She commented slyly. Rebekah put her hands on her hips and glared in response.

"He's just a play thing." The red head chuckled.

"Sure he is…You know it's not a bad thing if you like him, Bekah. While he may be an utter bore to me, he could be interesting."

"He's human and very moral; Qualities I have no business with. His little friends are already plotting to kill us," She said tiredly. Rebekah had thought about her feelings for Matt. She'd come to the conclusion that while it was fun; he wouldn't survive being with her.

"You never know," Era commented quietly thinking of Jeremy. She had hoped that any thoughts of him would be banished along with his offer. . It wasn't, and like a curious cat, she was intrigued by the thought of him. That would surely get her killed.

"Ah found it! The perfect costume for the both of us," Rebekah gushed. Era shook her head and walked over to where her friend was standing.

!

Era finished her make-up and slipped gently into her costume. Sunset was coming, and she and Rebekah were going to walk around the fairgrounds before going to several of the rumored Halloween parties around town. It was going to be a night filled with booze and dirty dancing.

"Isn't this the perfect irony?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, you are the queen of irony. All the lesser ironies bow down to you," Era said sarcastically, but she was smiling. She placed the halo on top of her head and grinned. Rebekah decided that they should go as angels. It was Halloween, a time to go as something she wasn't and never would be. Their dresses were white and came to mid-thigh, showing ample amount of leg and cleavage. The wings were bright white, while the halo was a circle of small feathers. Her hair was half up with a clip to keep it in place.

"Ready?" Rebekah asked. Her voice was excited, and Era knew that she was meeting Matt.

"Almost. I have a few things I want to do before I go. You go ahead." Era wanted to give her and Matt a little time alone before intruding. Rebekah had been alone too long.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and her friend quickly walked out the door. Era giggled and lit a cigarette. She'd wait twenty minutes before following. That boy was going to be a vampire before he knew it. Elena wouldn't be happy, and she wasn't sure how Klaus would react. It wouldn't matter. She'd make sure that her friend was happy.

"You never used to smoke when I was with you." Era's head snapped up at the familiar voice. The sight in front of her made her freshly lit cigarette fall to the floor. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and quavering.

"Jonathan?"

!

Jeremy was shocked to Anna standing in front of him with a touchable, feel able body. She smiled at him.

"I don't know how it's happened, but it has," Anna said, cutting him off before he could ask the question. He reached out his hand and touched her face before snatching it back. It was unbelievable.

"I've called for you. I thought you were gone for good," Jeremy said, and Anna shook her head.

"I just gave you time to think. I can almost understand why you liked her. She was real, but now I'm real too." She hugged him. Jeremy tentatively hugged her back. He was so confused. How was this possible? The possibility that she was gone forever had disturbed him, and yet relieved him. It meant that maybe he could let her go.

"When did this happen?" Jeremy asked.

"Early this morning. I've been looking for my mom, hoping that she came back too. I'm not the only one this is happening." He froze and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's affecting the vampires from the tomb, the ones that were killed. They want to make the Founders pay tonight."

"We have to find Elena." He pulled her out of the room to warn his sister.

They found her at the fair with Caroline, standing by a snack vendor. He didn't see Damon. The sun was setting, and the Founder's ceremony was only half an hour away. They didn't have much time.

"Elena!" His sister looked over to him and smiled. When she noticed Anna, her eyes widened and she tapped Caroline on the shoulder.

"Jeremy…how?" Jeremy put his hand up to stop her.

"The tomb vampires have come back and are planning on attacking the Founders." His words were rushed.

"How do you know this? And you…aren't you supposed to be dead?" Caroline asked, pointing to Anna.

"Whatever brought me back brought them back too. I don't know what's going on," She replied. Elena sighed.

"Ok, how do we stop them?"

"Era and Rebekah," Jeremy replied. Anna and Elena huffed in aggravation.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about your psychotic crush," Anna hissed. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Her jealousy was apparent in her voice. If there wasn't any time for anything, it was jealousy.

"They are two of the oldest vampires here; Older than the tomb vampires even. They can help stop them." Anna huffed. They didn't need that disgusting red head. He didn't need her.

"Why would they help us? They don't generally like us or the Founding Families for that matter," Elena said with her arms crossed. This was not a good idea. Even if Era did agree, she would ask for payment. They could not be in debt to her.

"Rebekah will do it if Era asks her to…and Era will do it if I ask her to," Jeremy said slowly. Anna cackled in disbelief. Elena and Caroline looked at him in almost sympathy.

"I know you like her, but I think you're overestimating your worth to her."

"I think she's right, Jeremy. Era only cares for Klaus," Elena said. She hadn't wanted to bring that up, but now was not the time for pleasantries. Jeremy sighed angrily. They weren't listening. She did care for him; she just wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Dammit, just trust me this once. She'll help!"

"No, she won't. Not if she's getting the visitor I heard she was getting." There was a small note of satisfaction in Anna's voice as she said this. Three pairs of eyes snapped to hers.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy demanded. Anna shook her head.

"It's better if you let this happen, Jeremy. She deserves what she's getting."

!

"Jonathan?" The handsome man in front of her smiled. She was frozen in shock. He was dead. She had killed him herself. Was he a vampire? If so, why was he seeking her out now?

"It's been a long time, Erana."

"How?" Era swallowed hard as he moved closer to her, and she had not regained the movement of her muscles. The smile on his face was not one of happiness, but of bitterness.

"It's Halloween. Isn't the veil between the living and the dead thin now? Maybe that's how I got here, or I could have had a little help from the other side. Damn, you still take my breath away." And with that he backhanded her across the face, sending her flying across the room. It was definitely not with human strength. Era struggled up.

"You're not human," She muttered.

"I'm not a vampire if that's what you mean. I have a little help from a dead witch. I'm pretty sure I have enough strength to beat you to death," Jonathan said smiling. Era was on her feet now. She watched him warily.

"I'm sorry for killing you. I always have been." He laughed bitterly.

"And that makes up for it? I've been waiting a hundred long years to make you pay for what you did, and you think 'I'm sorry' is going to suffice? I loved you, Era, and you betrayed me." He moved quickly, grabbing her by her throat and throwing her against the wall, "I accepted you, even though you were a monster. You choose him over me." He fisted a chunk of her hair, and put his lips next to her ear, "And now you're doing the same to that poor sap, Jeremy. He's falling for your bullshit, just like I did. But I'm here to make sure that never happens again."

He slammed her face into the floor. Era's nose broke with a crack, and blood squirted onto the ground. Jonathan laughed. This was not the man she remembered. No, this was a man who had stewed over his bitterness and anger for a hundred long years.

"C'mon Era. You were such a fire cracker when we were together. It's not as much fun if you just lay there." Era rose up slowly, and reached up to fix her nose before it healed crooked. She cracked it back into place without a wince. She ignored the blood that had stained her face and clothing.

"You know, I've given you a chance to get a small amount of revenge," Her fangs grew, and small veins stretched over her eyes, "Time's up. Now it's my turn."

!

"Tell me, Anna." Jeremy was close to shaking the answer out of her. The satisfaction in her voice scared him. Whoever was visiting Era was not there to catch up.

"All I know is that it's someone she's killed in the past, as if that will narrow it down. He's going to kill her. I think it's an improvement if you ask me." Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and glared at Anna. Elena studied her brother long and hard. This was more than a simple crush. It sounded impossible, but maybe her brother knew something she didn't.

"Do you want to save her?" Elena asked him. Caroline pinched her, which she ignored.

"Yes. It was an immediate answer. Elena turned to Anna.

"Where is she?" The girl crossed her arms in response.

"Tell me where she is!" Jeremy's voice was severe.

"I don't know where she is, and I'm not going to help you find her. I have to find my mom. Come with me, Jeremy. Choose me," Anna said. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. How could she be thinking of herself at a time like this? There was a life at stake. He shook his head.

"Goodbye, Anna." She nodded slowly, and walked away. She wanted him to follow her. He didn't. He only stared after her for a few seconds, before turning to his sister.

"Thank you. Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you helping me?" Elena sighed.

"Because I know you see something in her that I saw in Damon. Let's find Rebekah. She'll know where she is."

They found her by the stage, waiting for the Founder speech to start. She looked annoyed. Matt had canceled on her, and Era was nowhere to be found.

"Rebekah!" The girl looked over to see who was yelling at her, and rolled her eyes when she realized it was Jeremy. This kid wouldn't let up.

"What do you want? Era's not here."

"Do you know where she is?" Rebekah glared at him.

"You have no business with her, Gilbert."

"She's in trouble. Someone's going to try and kill her," Jeremy said quickly before she could send him off. Rebekah snapped to attention, and her fangs began to grow.

"Who?" She snarled.

"We don't know, but if we don't find her, they might succeed. Where is she?" He demanded.

"Last time I saw her was at the Salvatore house. She was supposed to meet me later. She never showed up." They started to run before the screaming began. They all looked back in shock. There, tied to a tree, was a dead founding member.

"It's starting," Elena said, "Jeremy, Rebekah, go find Era. Caroline and I will look for the tomb vampires." They nodded and went their separate ways.

!

Era didn't pause in attacking him. The force of her push sent him careening towards the back window, shattering it.

"Now that's the Era I remember." Jonathan chuckled as he recovered before attacking again. They were both strong, each gaining and losing advantage.

"I never meant for that to happen," Era said as they walked across the room from each other, pausing in their attacks. Broken chairs, wood, and glass were scattered between them.

"You really are a piece of work. Since killing me, how many others have you killed? Can you even remember? Do you remember their faces as you remember mine?" Jonathan asked condescendingly.

"You knew what I was. I never lied about that. It was your choice to stay," Era snapped.

"That's a mistake that I paid for with my life, and now I'm done playing games with you," He broke off a piece of a chair, leaving him with a jagged, sharp stake, "Time to die, bitch." He attacked again with new vigor. He slapped her across the face. Era came up snarling. She grabbed his hand and twisted until she heard a snap. He howled in pain, grabbing his injured hand. Jonathan then punched her in the chest with such force that it sent her staggering back in pain. How could he be stronger than her? She was a 900 year old vampire, and yet he was able to recover and retaliate blow by blow.

"I have to say, I never realized how tough you were. I'm guessing it's only gotten better with age. However, it's not enough. That witch from the other side is coursing strength though my veins," He reached out with his good hand and grasped her throat tightly, lifting her off her feet, "And I'm done playing." Then he shoved the stake into her chest.

!

Rebekah could run faster than Jeremy, but the boy insisted on coming with her. She grabbed ahold of his side and moved with super human speed to the Salvatore house. There was a lot of noise coming from upstairs. There was a female cry. They ran upstairs towards Era's room.

"Oops, missed the heart. Guess I better try again," A male voice said. Rebekah burst open the door. The scene in front of Jeremy made his blood run cold. The man in front of them had Era by the throat. His other mangled hand was on the stake protruding out of Era's chest. Rebekah tackled him and pinned him against the wall. Era fell to the ground unconscious. Jeremy ran over to her and pulled the stake out of her chest. He picked her up into his arms.

"She'll do the same thing to you that she did to me," Jonathan said. He wasn't struggling against Rebekah, who held his throat in a crushing grip. He just stared at Jeremy with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"I know what I'm doing," Jeremy replied, looking down at the vampire in his arms. Her face and body were stained with blood, and he felt anger like never before.

"I thought I did too…but you don…" He disappeared before he could finish his sentence, though Jeremy knew what he was going to say. Rebekah's hand only grasped air.

"It's over. Who was that?" He asked.

"Jonathan," Rebekah muttered, "Give her to me." Jeremy held Era closer.

"No, I'm taking her to my house. She's safest there. No vampire can come in without being invited." Jeremy started out the door.

"I could stop you, you know," She said quietly. He looked back and smiled.

"But you won't." And she didn't.

!

Era woke hours later, gasping in an unfamiliar bed. A hand touched her shoulder. She quickly flipped the person on their back and straddled them, fangs bared. It was Jeremy. He didn't look afraid or even wary. He looked…understanding almost. She quickly retracted her fangs and moved off of him.

"What happened?" The last thing she remembered was the stake sticking out of her chest, barely missing her heart.

"Rebekah and I found you and…Jonathan. The spell that brought him here was broken. He's gone." Era ran a hand through her hair.

"That was something I never thought I'd have to face. Not that I didn't deserve it, but I thought it was over," She said quietly.

"It's over now." Jeremy didn't know how to comfort, or if she would even want to be comforted.

"Is it really? He asked me if I remembered the face of every person I've killed. I do. I remember every single one of them, and yet I never look back. I have the control to stop, and I don't."

"You could change if you wanted to," Jeremy replied.

"But I like who I am," Era replied. Jeremy chuckled softly.

"You can still be who you are, just a little less disregarding of humans."

"Maybe." He shook his head with a small smile. She was so stubborn.

"You can take my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." He began to walk away when her voice stopped him. It was barely a whisper.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone yet." He smiled and nodded. Jeremy lay down beside her, and she scooted closer to him.

"Goodnight, Era."

**There you have it. Read and Review please please. **


	11. Drinking and Graveyards

**In revelation of tonight's episode, as to which I was severely angry at Elena's choice, I'm updating. I haven't updated in a while, because I've lost my feel for some of the characters. There will only be a couple more chapters, because I do want to complete this story. I've finally decided on an ending, and some will be pleased or maybe shocked. But I need reviews to get these chapters out quick. Some of you might be confused by this chapter, but read the end note.**

Era woke with an arm around her waist. She glanced to her left and saw Jeremy. The memories of last night flooded back, and she frowned. It was one of sadness and regret. It seemed that she would never stop betraying the people she loved. Maybe that was her calling: destruction. Era glanced at the boy lying next to her. He was peaceful and unguarded when he slept. It was almost serene watching him. But they could never be. Even if Klaus was not in the picture; he would never accept her for who she was. She sighed. She would have to leave, find Klaus, and make him forget about the Doppelganger. Rebekah would probably be waiting for her, worried that she hadn't come home yet. The questions would come, and Era would have to relive every moment of last night.

She was a strong woman, but even she broke down every now and then. A hundred long years had passed, and not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about Jonathan and what his thoughts would be of his fated death. Era got her answer, and almost wished she hadn't. He hated her, rightly so. She looked back at Jeremy and shook her head. The kid had saved her, came back for her. What kind of human did that? A stupid one, she thought.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He cracked an eye open and smirked at her. Era smiled a wry smile, and leaned her head against the wall.

"Some night, huh?" She said to him. He laughed out right.

"That's the understatement of the year." Jeremy got up and pulled off of his shirt. Era didn't bother to hide her stare. He glanced back at her briefly, and then stretched. She rolled her eyes at his teasing. Jeremy pulled out some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and threw it to her. She looked at him, confused. He gestured to her torn and bloodied costume that would never be worn again. Yet another reminder of what had transpired last night.

"Thanks."

"I'll just…uh…go make some coffee." He left her to change. She discarded the dress, and bundled it on the floor to be thrown away. There was no mark to prove that she had been stabbed in the chest, only dried blood. She quickly crossed the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing a cloth and wetting it, Era viciously scrubbed the evidence off of her skin. There would be no trace of her almost untimely demise. Afterwards, Era heard voices coming for the kitchen. Company had arrived. She skipped down the stairs and came into the room. Elena, Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy sat around the counter. There was a steaming mug of coffee prepared for her on the counter. Four sets of eyes connected with hers as she walked into the room. The vampire said nothing as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked. Era wasn't fooled. The girl wouldn't have really cared if she had been staked. Her main concern was for a brother who would be hurting if she had died that night.

"Yes, we heard that you got a blast from the past last night," Damon said with a smirk. Era cocked her head to the side. The smirk didn't reach his eyes.

"How did yours go?" She countered. He gave her a nod as if to say 'touché'. There was something off this morning; A distance between the humans and the vampires. Even Elena had put the edge of the counter top between Damon and herself. "I have to get going. Rebekah will be worried about me."

"Are you going to thank them? Elena and Jeremy saved your life last night," Alaric snapped. This girl was ungrateful and prideful. Era turned back and smiled slowly.

"Thank you. I suppose, I am in your debt. Whatever shall I do about that?  
>She pretended to ponder for a moment. Her face became serious when she answered. "I'll talk to Rebekah, and get her to tell you some of their family history. That should settle it." Breaths were hitched.<p>

"You'd do that?" Elena asked. Excitement pumped through her veins at the thought of some of their many questions being answered.

"Don't soil yourself in excitement. There is really nothing in there that can give you an idea to kill Klaus. Maybe afterwards you'll understand why trying to find and awaken Michael is such a terrible idea."

"Regardless, thank you," Elena said. Era glanced at Jeremy and nodded. She gave a nod goodbye and she left the house. She had no idea that the moment she left, papers were pulled out trying to be deciphered.

!

Rebekah was pacing back and forth in her room when Era walked in. The blonde tackled her in a hug and held her close.

"We came so close to losing you last night," She whispered. Era hugged her back with such ferocity that she thought she would break the older vampire.

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine. How did you guys know what was happening?" Rebekah let her go and sat down on the bed. Last night had been a time when she was so scared; she didn't think it was possible. She hasn't told Klaus, and she doubted that Era would want her to. It would only upset him. This was something that both vampires planned to sweep under the rug, never to be mentioned again.

"Jeremy's little ghost friend told him. I got worried when you didn't show up. I was about to go looking for you when they showed up, and told me what happened. I didn't know if I was going to get there in time. What do you know, I'm indebted to humans," Rebekah murmured. Era nodded. Never in all her time as a vampire had she ever been indebted to a human.

"I have an idea as to how to pay them back. Tell them of your family history." Rebekah looked like she was about to protest. "Not anything that could help them to figure out how to awaken Michael, just how you became vampires. This might sway them from trying to find and awaken Michael. Tell them what happened to your mother." Rebekah was silent for a moment before nodding. It would be painful, reliving those memories, but it was a simple way of repaying them for saving Era's life. It wouldn't do any harm. Era got up to leave the room.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked softly. Her sister was hurting. It read in her body. Her shoulders were slumped, and her hair lay limply down her back. Era turned back. There was no hint of a smile on her face, no mischief in her eyes. Rebekah wanted to kill the already dead human for that alone.

"Nothing a bottle of vodka can't fix. I'm going out for a while. I need to be alone, and it'll give you time to fill in Elena on what she's missing. Thank you for doing this. This is my debt you're repaying."

"It's my debt too. Klaus wouldn't survive your death, and I couldn't live without my sister," She replied. Era smiled at the girl who was her sister in every way that mattered, and walked out of the room.

!

The cemetery was quiet as Era perched on a head stone with a bottle of vodka in her hand. A cigarette hung loosely between her fingers. She had changed from Jeremy's clothes into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail for she hadn't felt like messing with it. It was peaceful here. Today was a Sunday. There had been some visitors, laying flowers at their lost loved ones. Some gave her curious looks as they passed her. They were ones who were visiting loved ones long dead. The ones whose faces were immobilized by sorrow gave her no heed. They were too focused on their grief to notice the lone red head leaning against a headstone. She was just like them, they assumed; drinking her loss away with the half empty bottle in her hand. She tried not to think or feel. Era just wanted peace, which was something that she was never going to get. Last night would haunt her. She didn't know whose headstone she had taken up squatter's rights on, but it was worn and no flowers occupied it. She assumed it would be safe to occupy until she got ready to leave. There was a rustle in the grass beside her as someone sat down. Damon Salvatore had taken up residence beside her. Neither of them spoke for several moments.

"I already convinced Rebekah to talk to Elena. No need to follow me to make sure I followed through," She murmured.

"Not here for that. Was just walking through the graveyard and saw you sitting here. Thought you could use the company." There was no sarcasm in his voice. It was unusual. Era could almost smell the angst coming off him in rolls. Something was wrong. She wasn't going to ask, so she just tipped the bottle towards him in offering. He took a giant swig before handing it back to her. She offered him a cigarette to which he refused.

"Do you usually walk through graveyards in the middle of the day? Trying to remind yourself of your own mortality?" Era asked, not bothering to look at him.

"I come here when I want to think. Somewhere where I can be left alone. No one wants to bother a griever." Era's lips curved into a half smile. He was right about that. His phone went off. ELENA flashed on the screen. He huffed angrily and hit 'ignore'.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked wryly.

"Wouldn't tell you of all people if there was," Damon said snarkily. Era offered him the bottle again to which he took.

"Who else are you going to tell. It's not like me and Elena are best friends who are going to trade secrets. Besides, I could use someone else's misery as a distraction from my own." Damon laughed at that. You had to give the red- head the fact that she was honest.

"Stefan is starting to act like his old self. He's still under Klaus's thrall, but he's not the 'ripper' anymore. And Elena…" He stopped and huffed angrily again. Era felt bad for the man. This girl was stringing him along, and he was hanging on to the human for dear life.

"And Elena is starting to question whether not she wants to be with you anymore," Era finished for him. He gave a short nod. "If I were you, I'd just leave. She obviously can't make up her mind of which one she wants. Make it for her. If it makes you feel any better, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, if it came down to you or Stephan. The nancy boy thing never got me going." Damon smiled for a moment. It was nice that someone would choose him over his brother. Granted it was a vampire on Klaus's side, but he'd take what he could get.

"Then why are you interested in Elena's idiot brother. He's more like Stephan." Era shook her head and took a swig of vodka.

"Jeremy reminds me of Klaus. I know, it's shocking. But you don't know Klaus like I do. Jeremy is determined to get what he wants when he wants it. He's fiercely protective of those he cares for. Believe it or not, Klaus does have a soul. He's a lot different than you believe." Damon had seen this that night that he observed them. Klaus was almost light hearted around her. Then why did she like Jeremy? Why was she stringing the boy along? He wanted to know the answer, so he asked it.

"I guess, that he reminds me of Klaus. And since I can't have the real thing right now, that I latched onto the only person who sorta reminded me of him…There isn't a choice to make for me, Damon. I know what I want." Damon glanced at her. Her face was so sad that he almost felt sad for her. This girl was amongst people who hated the love of her life. It couldn't have been easy for her. He would never admit it to Elena, but he respected Era. She knew exactly who she was, and never apologized for it. She changed for no one. He wished he could say the same for himself. Damon got up to leave.

"I'm still going to try and get rid of Klaus. This little conversation doesn't change that." He wanted to make that clear to her. She nodded.

"And it doesn't change the fact that I'll kill you if you do." He could respect that. Her voice stopped him from leaving. "You deserve better. If we weren't on opposite sides, I think we'd be amazing friends, painting the town red." Damon smile a half smiled and walked away. He'd never tell her that he agreed. Era watched him go, feeling lighter than she had earlier.

!

Era walked up the stairs towards Rebekah's room. She had to make sure that she was alright after her talk with Elena. It had to be hard bringing up memories that she wished she could forget. She reached the door only to hear soft sobs coming from the other side. Era felt a rush of anger towards herself and Elena. This had been a bad idea. She rushed through the door. Rebekah was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks. She rushed towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay. It's okay. What happened, Bekah?" Her voice was soothing and low. She petted Rebekah's head in comfort.

"It wasn't my father," She sobbed. Era's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. What? Her friend sat up and glared at Era.

"Did you know? Did you know, Era?"

"Know what? What are you talking about?" She was entirely confused as to where this conversation was going. What had happened between the time she was gone to now?

"Did you know that Klaus was the one to kill my mother, not Michael?" Era's mouth dropped open. That wasn't possible. Klaus would have told her, right? What had that bitch, Elena, told her to make her think this? Era felt another rush of anger. This bitch was seeking to destroy her family. She was lying. She had to be lying.

"That's not possible, Rebekah. Klaus would have told me. Elena is lying!" Rebekah shook her head.

"She showed me proof, Era…Did you know?" It was Era's turn to shake her head.

"Of course not. There has to be an explanation for this. It can't just be as simple as this."

"What's simple is that my brother lied to me. He made me believe that Michael killed my mother to cover up his sin!" Rebekah was on her feet, pacing angrily. Era didn't know what to say. How could Klaus do this? Why had he not told her? These questions ran through her mind quickly. She tried to rationalize, but the only thing coming to her mind was anger. It wasn't anger at Klaus. She hadn't gotten that far yet. All she saw was the person who might have succeeded in tearing her family apart. Elena.

"I'm going to fix it. I'll fix it." She sped out of the room with only one goal on mind. Elena was in the house. She could smell her in the study. Elena was going to pay. The human was pacing in front of the fire, no doubt waiting for Damon and Stephan to get back so she could drag them along some more. Era tackled her, pinning her by the throat against the mantle. Elena's eyes bugged, and filled with confusion. Why was Era angry at her? She had only told the truth.

"You stupid bitch. How dare you try to tear my family away from me! I'm going to rip you to shreds. I'm sure Klaus will forgive me in time," She snarled. Elena started to truly fear for her life. She had never been expendable. There had always been people there to protect her. Her status as a doppelganger had protected her from Era…until now. There was a force from the side as Era was tackled away from her. Elena grasped her throat, trying to rub away the pain from the vampire's grip. She looked to see who had tackled Era. Stefan had pinned Era to the wall, but the thing that perplexed Elena was that she wasn't struggling. Her eyes were wide and pinned at the door. A man stood in the doorway. He looked to be in his late forties, tall, and an air of power surrounded him.

"Erana, you really haven't changed," The man said. There was a satisfied smile on Stefan's face as fear filled the red head's eyes.

"Hello Michael."

**Okay, so there will be another chapter after this one. That'll be the end. I might update in a few days if reception is good. For those who are confused…No, Damon and Era are not getting together. I just love Damon, and think he and Era would be awesome friends. Jeremy is not in this much, I know. But he will be in the next one. Hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you think.**


	12. Party and Chains

**I know it's been awhile. Hell, over a year if I'm correct. But I really wanted to finish this story. So here's the next chapter. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

Era glared at the man in question. Michael, the first true vampire, smirked down at her. There were many things she wanted to say...well many things she wanted to do, but her fear of the man in front of her caused her to just remain still. The occupants of the room just looked between the two old vampires. Though Michael was only a hundred years older than Era, he was an original, and the only vampire Klaus was afraid of. Damon stood to the side, wondering if they had done the right thing. Rebecca came down the stairs, glaring at her father.

"Leave her alone, Michael." A small flicker of emotion passed through the older vampire's face at his only daughter's address of his first name.

"Rebecca, what have you done?" Rebecca wouldn't look at the red-head. Stefan had gone to the side of Era, gripping her side. The vampire turned to him, veins growing in her face. She snarled at him, gripped him by the arm, and tossed him across the room where he landed with a thud. Elena started towards him, but a warning glare from Damon stopped her. She knew why he hadn't looked at her in anything other than anger in the past week and looked away. Michael laughed at Era's actions.

"Ah my son's blushing mate. So beautiful and soulless. My son _would _choose you to spend an eternity with. I wonder how he's going to deal without you." Michael ran his hand down the side of her cheek. Era snarled and jerked her face away.

"I said 'leave her alone.'" Rebecca said angrily, coming to stand beside her.

"My quarral is not with you, Rebecca. It never has been," Michael said softly. Rebecca looked down at Era, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"If you hurt her, you will have a quarrel with me. Klaus is your only concern. He'll be here tomorrow, and he'll be throwing a party." Era's head snapped up. Klaus was coming. Klaus was coming. Klaus was coming, and Michael was waiting. Those words echoed through her head.

"Do you think that Era will not spoil everything?"

"Then tie her up and lock her in the basement...we have a panic room of sorts," Damon volunteered, earning a glare of astonishment from Elena. He pointedly ignored it. Era had had enough. With all her might, she sprang from her chair, tackling Michael to the ground. She tore at him, using her nails, determined to claw out his heart. Michael tossed her and she came up snarling, making the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

"You will sit down and be quiet." Era did as she was told, her eyes blank. He turned to his daughter, who was looking away from him.

"Tie her up and put her where ever you want." Rebecca looked to Damon, who nodded. He picked Era up gently, and carried her from the room. Elena followed him closely. He took her down to the basement. It only took him moments to tie her up. He sighed as he locked her in the room.

"What the hell, Damon? This was your chance to kill her and you don't take it," Elena asked, raising her voice. Damon looked at her impatiently.

"Maybe I don't want to kill her, Elena. Did you ever think of that?" He turned away from her. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Why wouldn't you want to kill her? She's made our lives miserable for over a month."

"Yeah, and we're trying to kill the love of her life. You know, it all makes sense to me now. That vampire has never changed, never lied about anything she was doing. You know what she told me today at the graveyard, Elena? She told me to leave you because you were never going to truely pick me over Stefan. And I'm starting to think she's right. She told me that she would choose me if it came down to me or Stefan, something I have never heard from you." Elena looked at him reproachfully.

"You know it's not that simple. And she's not that decisive. She's been toying with Jeremy. That's not loyal." Damon glared at her.

"You know, I think that she truely cares for Jeremy, but she made her choice. Era will leave with Klaus if he survives. She has never faltered with that. Maybe you should take a page out of her book. At least she's never changed who she was to make another person care for her, which is more than I can say for me." He walked away, leaving Elena to look helplessly after him

!

Michael sat in the arm chair, looking forlournly at the fire. His daughter came to his side, and looked down at him with hate.

"You will not kill Era. Klaus will get what's coming to him, but you will leave her out of this. I will not have you taking practically the only member of my family I have left." Michael sighed.

"That woman is not your family. She has only fed Klaus's brutality." Rebecca looked down at him in disgust.

"Era is not the reason that Niklaus is the way he is. That responsibility falls to you, and she was there for me in a way that you never were. Like I said, Klaus will get what he deserves, but he wasn't the one to destroy this family. You were." She turned to walk away, wanting little to do with the man that had given her life.

"Rebecca..." He called, wishing that there was something that he could do, "I was never after you. I want Klaus to pay for what he did to your mother." Rebecca didn't even look back as she answered.

"When this is over, I want you out of my life. I want you to never bother us again. That is the only thing you can do for me."

!

Era looked at the cellar around her and a very real panic settled over her. She struggled against her bonds, screeching in anger. She had to get out and warn Klaus. The shackles groaned as she pulled against them. Why weren't they breaking? The door opened and her head snapped up. Bonnie entered the room, smirking at her. This red-headed bitch was finally going to get what she deserved.

"It's a spell I put on the chains. While I might not be able to perfrom magic on you, I can perform them on objects to use against you. Handy little loop hole, isn't it?" Era snarled at her so menacing that Bonnie took a step back. The vampire smirked.

"When I get out of this, and I will, your face will be the first thing I eat. You won't be able to kill him." Bonnie smirked.

"Oh he will be, and best of all it will be at the hands of his own father. And what will happen to you when he's gone. Rebecca betrayed you, and you killed Elijah. You will be truely alone." Era looked away, trying to will herself not to let the witch know that she was getting to her.

"As opposed to you? Your parents abandoned you, your grandmother is dead, and your friends are all involved with beings you think are abominations. Including Jeremy," Bonnie frowned angrily at her, "It kills you, doesn't it, that he cares for me. He would rather have his body on top of mine, than even touch yours. It must just eat you up inside that he'd risk death just to be near me, while you can't even get him to look at you the way he looks at me." Bonnie was shaking now, wishing desperately that she could kill the woman in front of her. Era smiled maliciously.

"You hurt me, I hurt you. The only difference is that I've had centuries of practice messing with minds, little girl." Bonnie walked up to her slowly, and slapped her across the face. Era laughed as her head went to the side.

"I will kill you. You can count on that." Bonnie turned away and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

!

Klaus sighed angrily as his phone was sent to voicemail again. Era was not answerering her phone. He had done nothing to make her angry that he could think of. Looking through his contacts, he dialed Stefan's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Klaus." Stefan's voice was almost smug as he answered. Klaus's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you?"

"At home, looking down at the dead body of your father." His answer caused Klaus to freeze.

"What?" Stefan chuckled at Klaus's disbelief.

"That's right. He attacked Elena, and she was able to stab him in the heart with the dagger."

"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." The euphoria of it all started to spread through his veins if this was indeed true. He was free. Era was free. They could finally stop running.

"Well, he's here. Come by whenever." Klaus paused, knowing that he couldn't leave anything to chance, even with Stefan.

"If you are lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer me with you life: Is what you're saying the truth?" Klaus waited, not wanting to lead on to how relieved that the news made him.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Klaus closed his eyes, letting the truth wash over him. There was relief and bitterness. He wished that he'd been the one to kill him, and he felt bitterness that his father, though a father who had caused him and his family so much pain, was dead.

"Let me talk to Rebecca." There was a shuffle as the phone was passed to her.

"Rebecca, love. What's this I hear about Michael's tragic run in with a dagger?" Rebecca, though they had their disagreements, would never lie to him about something like this.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives. When are you coming home? Era and I are miserable here."

"Speaking of my lovely mate, where is she? I've been calling her all morning. Is she angry with me again?" Rebecca took a shaky breath.

"She's sleeping. Michael attacked her," Klaus froze.

"Is she alright?" He demanded.

"She's fine. Though I think it is best for us to give her some rest." Klaus sighed angrily.

"Tell her to call me when she wakes up. I'll be home soon. Take care of her, Rebecca."

"I will. I promise you that nothing will happen to her, no matter what. I'll see you soon."

!

Era's wrists were dark and slick with blood as she strained in vain against her restraints. By now, Klaus would be on his way. She had no doubt that Klaus could handle himself, but Michael was one of the few who knew how to kill an original. He, after all, was the first true vampire. Her breath came out in gasps as the panic threatened to overtake her. She couldn't let this happen. It couldn't happen. The door opened and Era sighed, not looking up.

"If you're here for more witty banter, witch bitch, then I am not in the mood."

"I honestly never saw what my son saw in your personality. Your looks, I can understand." Her head snapped up and she saw Micahel standing at the door. A shiver of fear went down her spine. She lifted her chin, trying to conceal it. Micael laughed.

"You're so proud."

"You won't succeed. Klaus has his hybreds. You'll never get to him." He sat at the edge of the stone that ran along the wall.

"His hybreds are half vampires. So that means that they can be compelled...by me." Era's eyes widened in fear of the realization.

"You still won't get to him," She stuttered out.

"He may hide in a house where I can't be invited in, like the coward he is. But I'm sure I can give him the motivation to come out. There are ways. I'm immortal. I can wait him out for as long as it takes." Era looked at him, now not even bothering to hide her fear for her mate.

"He is your son." Her voice was pleading. Michael's eyes were mocking her.

"No, he's not. Even you know that part of our history. He is the spawn of a filthy werewolf, a result of my wife's indescretion. Despite that, I still loved her, and he killed her. His own mother." Era glared at him. The words that came from her mouth next were designed to hurt, and she knew she would pay dearly for them. She continued anyway.

"So what? She abandoned him. That slut bag whore fucked a werewolf, and abandoned a son who needed her. She deserved to die." Michael snarled. He backhanded her, making her head snap violently to the side. Era didn't stop however. "Klaus is what he is because you and that stupid wife of yours. So I guess I have you to thank for that." She laughed manically. His fist connected with her jaw and her teeth clanked together with a snap.

"I promised Rebecca I wouldn't kill you, but I may go back on that promise. I took him away from you once, and now I'm going to do it permanantly." Her eyes looked up at him in confusion. The man smirked at her.

"Oh that's right. You don't know. All those years ago, when my son ended his relationship with you, it was because of me. You were lying in bed, sleeping so peacefully. You never stirred as I stroked your hair. Nor did you stir when I placed Niklaus's prized stallion's head in bed with you. I saw him distance himself from you, but he never could let you go completely." Era looked at him in disbelief, "And then you did the perfect thing, you turned on him, hurt him in a way that I never could. He wasn't the same after that. When I caught up to him again, he looked like the world had ended. You did that for me. You, Era, broke his heart." Tears sprang to her eyes. She had been so angry at him for leaving her, but he was protecting her. Era thought back to Jonathan, the look in Klaus's eyes when he discovered the truth. She exhaled sharply. Michael fingered the necklace around her neck.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"You'll do more than let me. You're going to be the thing that gets him to come to me. What will he do if he thinks the love of his life is dead?" Era shook her head.

"He'll knows it's a trick."

"Not if I have that pretty necklace of yours. Rumor has it that only you can take it off. If he sees this, minus you, I think it might give him the motivation I need." Era shook her head violently.

"I won't give it to you." Michael chuckled.

"You still don't get it. You won't have a choice. You are a vampire, and I can compel you to do anything I want. Klaus will be too irrational to think, only act. Now look at me," She looked away desperately. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I'm going to release one of your hands, and you're going to take your neckalce off and give it to me. You won't fight me." Her eyes went blank as he let one of her hands free. She unclasped the necklace, blood smearing on the chain, and placed it in his hands. He restrained her hand again.

"Thank you, Era. It'll all be over soon." Her eyes lit with recognition and she screamed. It was feral, animalistic, and filled with pain.

!

Jeremy paced the living room of the Salvatore house. He had been hearing Era's screams for the last half hour, and had never felt so helpless. They weren't screams of physical pain, but of pain and anger. They pierced his eardrums, and shook his core with despair. What was he supposed to do? They had a a plan, and in order to be free from Klaus, he had to die. He looked towards the door that led down to the basement. He could never have her. Regardless of if Klaus was out of the picture, she would never forgive him for his part in destroying the man she loved. He cared for her, there was no denying it. He didn't love her, that was impossible at this point. But he saw something different. She saw the part of him that he'd tried so hard to conceal.

It was the part of him that craved danger and excitement. The dark part of him that he'd tried so hard to deny.

"Jeremy, we have to go to the party. I think you should stay here. Keep an eye on things," Elena said, coming from downstairs. Jeremy gave her a withering look.

"She's not going to be harmed, Jer." Jeremy chuckled slowly. Not all damage could be done through physical violence, and he got the feeling that she would wish for death after this. Elena came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook her off angrily.

"We have to do this. It's the only way." He knew that, but why didn't this feel right? Elena left, the door closing quietly behind her as if she were afraid that any large noise would spook him. Jeremy looked back at the door again. She would never forgive herself if she did nothing to stop the death. Jeremy knew there had never really been a choice for her. You can't give up 900 years of companionship over someone you'd known for a month. He knew that, and he'd come to accept that. But Era had taught him that maybe it was okay to let go, and that despite the way she acted, she and everyone she was involved with became the way they were for a reason. He made a split decision and headed towards the door.

Era looked at the body of Rebekah, who they had dragged in half an hour ago.

"I told you not to get involved with them, Bekah. How could you do it? I know you were mad, but how could you do this?" She whispered to her slumbering sister. The door opened and she tensed. Jeremy walked through the door and took in her appearence. Her mascara streaked down her face, her shirt was torn, and her hands were bloody.

She couldn't even muster the strength to glar at him. "Is he dead?" Surely of he was dead, she would feel it. She would definately feel it. Her voice was broken.

"I don't know. But I want to make a deal with you." Her head snapped up.

"What kind of a deal?" She demanded.

He paused for a second before answering. "I'll let you go...if you're able to save Klaus, you take him and leave...and never come back." She couldn't get the answer out fast enough.

"Done." Jeremy chuckled and put his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Before I let you go, answer me something. Did you care about me at all?" Era looked up at him, before nodding.

"You haven't had very good luck with vampire girls. But yeah, I care for you. You'll be okay without me though. Klaus won't."

"He really does love you, doesn't he? I could never compete with him." His eyes were sad, but accepting.

"Everyone has it in them to love someone. It's not really fair to compare yourself to Klaus. One day you'll find someone who won't die, or isn't already mated." He laughed and walked over to her, pulling keys out of his back pocket. He quickly unchained her. She got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. I won't forget this." Era looked at him and pressed her lips to his. She quickly started towards the door, pausing briefly at Rebekah. With a fierce yank, she pulled the dagger from her body and stuffed it in her back pocket. "I'd get out of here. She'll be pissed and looking for someone to drain when she wakes up. She can't get to Elena, so she'll settle for her brother if she has to." He nodded, and then she was gone.

!

"You have a visitor," A hybred reported to him. Ah it must be Era, waiting to be invited in.

"Get Tyler to invite her in." He smiled in excitement at the thought of seeing his mate again.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's not a she. He says his name is Michael." Klaus's smile was gone. Those clever little bastards.

"Then we musn't keep him waiting. Move everyone to the back. Tony, you know what to do." The man nodded and walked away. Klaus walked purposely towards the door where his father was waiting on the other end.

"Hello, Niklaus." HIs father looked at him with no love, only contempt.

"Hello, Michael. Why don't you come in? Oh wait, you can't."

"Or you could come outside." Klaus smiled sadistically.

"Or I could watch my hybreds tear you limb from limb." Michael chuckled.

"They can't kill me. It's so like you, Niklaus, hiding behind your playthings. You're too much of a coward to come out here and face me. They may be sired by you, but they are half vampire after all. That means they can be compelled by me." His hybreds took stance beside him when he motioned to him to prove his point. Klaus glared angrily at him. A female hybred Klaus hadn't attempted to learn the name of pushed Elena from the shadows and into Michael's arms.

"Come out, or I'll kill her. I kill her and you won't be able to make anymore of your abominations." It was Klaus's turn to look at him with contempt.

"I don't need them, all I need is to be rid of you. Kill her." Michael smirked at him, seeing that his son was trying to call his bluff. He twisted Katherine's neck, and watched her fall to the floor. Klaus's eyes widened in surprise briefly before he put back up his mask. There was a noise behind Klaus, who turned around in curiosity. A white oak stake was then jammed into his stomach. Damon Salvatore pulled it out and aimed for the heart as Klaus was momuntarily stunned. In the brief moment Damon's hand was in the air, Stefan took this opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Katherine was up, smirking at Michael, before throwing two grenades at the hybreds and disappearing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked in disbelief. Klaus smirked.

"He earned his freedom. Thank you. You are free, and no longer have to do as I tell you." Klaus picked up the stake and looked at Michael, ignoring the brothers. "Your plan failed, Michael. What are you going to do now?"

"Come out and find out. Let's see if the son can beat the father."

"I now have the thing that can kill you. I think I'll just wait for the opportune moment. Goodbye." Klaus went to shut the door when Michael's voice stopped him.

"What will killing me get you, boy? So you can live forever, with no one at your side. No one cares for you. You've alienated your family, and even they've turned on you." Klaus looked back at him.

"I'm not alone. I'll never be alone. I have someone who loves me without being family or being compelled. Rebekah, no matter how mad at me, will never let you hurt Era. I still have her."

"Not anymore." Klaus's heart froze, and he looked back at his father who was dangling something. Era's necklace covered in blood. He started to shake.

"No..."

"Oh yes, Niklaus. Now you don't even have her. Should I tell you how she screamed your name before she died?" Klaus glared at him, unable to look at the necklace.

"You're lying. This is a trick." It had to be.

"No, Niklaus, it's not. I severed her head from her body, and then I lit it on fire. You truely are alone now, boy." Michael smirked as tears ran down his son's face.

"No!" Klaus shouted, tackling his father to the ground. With a ferocity that riveled anything anyone present had scene, he shoved the stake into Michael's chest. He watched as his father looked at him in brief surprise before disappearing in a scene of flame and ash. Klaus collasped to the ground clutching the necklace that had once belonged to the love of his life. He let out a scream of anguish, his head falling into his hands as he sobbed. She couldn't be gone, not Era. Not the only person on earth who loved him for no other reason than he was exactly who he was. Footsteps approached him softly.

"If you don't get away from me, I'll rip your heart out," He growled quietly, as if he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper.

"Niklaus." His head shot up. There she was, his Era. She was bloody and messy, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. He was on his feet and clutching her as if she'd disappear. She clutched it back, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"What happened? Michael had your necklace? I thought..." Era shook her head.

"They had me trapped in the Salvatore's panic room. He compelled it off of me." Klaus growled.

"I'm going to rip everyone in that family to pieces. What happened to Rebekah?" Era gave him a look, and he immediately knew that the knowledge of his mother's death was no lomger a secret. He had guessed as much when Michael had shown up on his doorstep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was almost accusing. They kept nothing from each other.

Klaus sighed. "Would you have looked at me the same?" Era raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus, look at my history with family. And considering all the other things you've done..." He smirked at her, "Rebekah, however, is an entirely different story. She'll need time, which you will give her," She said sternly, "And we're leaving this miserable little town. No more Elena. No more hybreds." Her voice left no room for argument. She never ordered Klaus around, but she was done with this town.

"We can't just let them get away with this, Era."

"And we won't. We'll pay one last visit to them, undagger Elijah, pack my things, and then we're going to Rome." Klaus smirked.

"Yes, ma'm."

!

Era could hear the people walking around in the house before her. She had yet to change out of her outfit, and sun had dried out the blood to her skin. She glanced at Klaus and nodded. They burst the door open and flashed into the kitchen where everyone backed away from them. In a split moment, Era had her hand around Elena's throat, while Klaus kicked away Damon and Stefan when they tried to intervine.

"I told you what I would do if you attempted to kill him, little girl. And now I have permission to hurt you." Elena gasped in pain as Era tighened her grip.

"Era, please don't," Era connected eyes with Jeremy. Klaus had made no move towards the boy which surprised the people in the room. Era had told Klaus of her deal with Jeremy, and out of respect to her, he had agreed that the boy would go untouched.

"I promised your brother I wouldn't hurt you, and I don't go back on my promises. However, your little stunt can't be ignored, so now you get to choose one of your friends to take your place." Era knew that this was a worse punishment than simply killing her.

"I won't," Elena said, struggling against Era's grip.

"Oh I think you will, because if you don't I'm going to kill them all. Starting with Stefan, I'll move on Caroline and her family, Tyler and his, then Bonnie, then your family in Seattle. So kill one, or kill them all. Your choice."

"And this is one of the reasons I love this girl. Why not Damon, my love?" Klaus asked. Era shrugged.

"Because I like him." She winked at him and smiled at Klaus, who rolled his eyes. She gripped Elena's throat tightly, "Make your choice." Tears rolled down Elena's face.

"I can't."

"Leave her alone," Bonnie growled. Era looked at her for a moment and then smiled. With a flash, she was in front of Bonnie, forcing her blood down the witch's throat. With a quick twist of her hands, she broke the other girl's neck.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline dropped to their knees by the fallen girl. Klaus looked at her in brief confusion at her actions.

"Now the little witch bitch will either die, or be the one thing that she hates the most. Fitting isn't it?" Era said, looking down at them. Damon hid his smirk at the girl's actions. While he had been angry and ready to attack when she had been threatening Elena, he had to admit that it was a fitting ending for the girl that had been a thorn is his side to him since he blew into town. Era looked at Jeremy, who didn't know what to think. This was Era. He shouldn't have expected any less. Era bent down and to whisper in the girl's ear.

"If you ever come after me and mine again, I'll kill everyone who'd touched your life. We'll call it ok...for now," She purred, kissing Elena's cheek. Elena noticed how she said they were ok, not even. She came to a quick conclusion that Era would never consider them even.

"Well if we're done here, I have some affairs to arrange. Erana, pack your things and be ready when I get back," He glared at the rest of the occupants, "Try anything while I'm gone, and I'll make good on her promise." Era didn't look back as she skipped up the stairs to her room.

!

Damon watched as Era threw her stuff into a duffel bag.

"Elena is screaming for your head." Era didn't even glance up.

"I don't know why. She's getting what she wants, one way or another." Damon snorted.

"Maybe because you turned her best friend into a vampire. Devious punishment, by the way." Era laughed. There was a honk outside. She glanced to see Klaus in the driveway, waiting impatiently. She rolled her eyes and put a finger up to tell him to give her a minute. She grabbed her duffel bag and placed it over her shoulder. Era turned to Damon and smiled.

"For what it's worth, I respect you. And...you're welcome to come with us if you want." Damon raised and eyebrow at her.

"And Klaus wouldn't have a problem with that?" His voice was sarcastic and obvious. Era laughed.

"He'd get over it." Damon was tempted. The thought of getting away was overwhelming. He thought of a world where he wasn't second best, and he wouldn't have to watch the love of his life once again choose his brother over him time and time again.

"Tempting as it is, I have to take care of things here. I can't just leave...well I could, but I'd like to resolve this bullshit." Era nodded her understanding.

"I get it...Honk that horn one more time, Niklaus, and see what happens," She yelled out the window, "A piece of advice from an old vampire though. Don't change for her. If you're going to change for anyone, do it for yourself."

"Are we going to hug now?" Damon asked, though he gave her a nod to show her he was listening. She laughed.

"Not our style. I'm sure we'll see each other again. It's bound to happen in the scheme of eternity." He smirked at her as she passed him.

"Oh, Rebekah left this for you." He handed her a letter, which she quickly scanned. It explained that she was going abroad with Matt, and that she'd call her as soon as they got settled. The vampire sighed. She had expected this. Rebekah needed time to heal, and while Era had no doubt that she would eventually come to forgive her brother, it would be a long time before she even deigned to speak to him. She thanked Damon.

"See ya around." Era walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to the room Jeremy usually slept in when he stayed at the Salvatore house. She hesitantly knocked on the door. He answered, sighing when he saw her.

"I know you'll never understand why I've done what I've done, but I'm not going to apologise. But I wanted to tell you that if you ever need me, just give me a call." He smiled a half smile and she smirked back.

"I might do that. Goodbye, Era." He kissed her cheek and watched as she hopped down the stairs. She paused at the bottom.

"You're going to make a great vampire someday." With that she went out the door. He wouldn't forget her...no one could. With a smile that was a mixture of confusion for his feelings for the vampire, sadness, and contentment, he closed the door to his room to wait for Bonnie to wake up.

Era hopped in the car where Klaus gave her a look for making him wait so long.

"Did you pull the dagger out of Elijah?" She questioned as she put her sunglasses on.

"Yes, dear. And we're going to have to make a pit stop on our way to Rome. How long has it been since you've been to New Orleans?" Era raised an eyebrow.

"Why on earth do we need to go to New Orleans?" Klaus yanked on a strand of her hair gently.

"Something I have to check up on. An old friend. You remember Marcell, don't you?" Era nodded and sighed.

"New Orleans it is. You owe me a shopping trip." Klaus laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course, my love," He replied, never taking his hand out of hers.

**I know the timeline is screwy towards the end of it, but I wanted to skip all the momma drama, and Silas. I might do a sequel, though it'll depend on what you guys think. So I'm sorry if the grammar is a bit off, but I had to do this on wordpad. Read and review. Tell me what you think, and let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel or maybe a prequel on how Klaus and Era got to the way they are. Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**


End file.
